A promise To Keep and A World To Save
by ReaderBot3000
Summary: An accident in his childhood caused Luffy's destiny to change; his fate will be greater than being the Pirate King even if he doesn't realize it. Accompanied by a new friend from a different realm, Luffy's grand adventure will be changing along with his new powers. Meanwhile, his new friend will be experiencing some changes as well. OC story.
1. That's not what happened!

**ReaderBot2000 here ,well this is my first attempt to write literature! what better than a OP story ,after all OP has changed my life!**

**I sadly do not own One piece as Oda-Sensie who is a genius does :(****  
**

* * *

"I'll show you all how tough I am!" Luffy shouted as he glared at the pirates below him. Luffy was standing at the top of an anchored pirate ship, his thoughts mainly consisted of what's next.

"Look everyone, Luffy is going to do something funny again!" A pirate shouted as he was loading crates on the harbor.

"Go for it Luffy" A pirate wearing a yellow Straw hat with a red band around it encouraged Luffy with a huge toothy smile on his face as he took a sip of rum while sitting on one of the crates .

Luffy glared at the pirate before taking a deep breath and proceeding with the genius idea he thought of to prove how tough he is,which involved stabbing himself under his right eye.

"ARRRGHH!" Luffy tried to stifle a scream of pain but failed as he let out a loud grunt of pain while all the Pirates stared at him with a shocked look on their faces. They didn't expect that. Nobody ever did.

Shocked faces filled Luffy's vision, it was all he could see before slowly loosing consciousness and falling overboard .The last thing he heard before crashing into the water was a faraway sounding scream , "LUFFYYYYYYYYY….".

"He's not on the list" said a voice .

"What! What do you mean! Are you sure!?" said another voice urgently. It was filled with panic, unlike the first calm voice.

"Of course I am. Look for yourself" The first voice said ,as he shuffling through a clip of papers while looking at it "He's not on it"

"Oh man, that's it ,we are screwed ,how could this possibly happen!? I was so sure he was!" the second voice said while grabbing what's left from his balding hair .

"Mmmmm…" moaned Luffy as he placed his hand on his eyes ,protecting them from the bright light .

'what going on? last thing I remember is proving my manliness in front of Shanks and everybody ?' thought Luffy as two figures appeared in front of him. He couldn't tell any of their features because of the retina burning light that was shining directly at him, other than one of them had a pot belly like Lucky Roo ,and the other was a very thin figure .

"Crap he is awake! What do we do now?" yelled the big bellied man in a very panicked tone ,like he was going to be skinned alive any second now.

"Relax, we will just take him to the boss and see what he says ,I mean we both saw his name on the list" said the thin man in very calm manner almost as if nothing has happened .

"You're right, the boss should know what to do" said the fat man.

"Hello? Can someone please lower the curtains, its so bright in here" said Luffy who was now standing but sill shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Oh sorry about that, here let me help you with that "said the thin man as he quickly swiped his hand in front of Luffy's face "there, that should do the trick" said the thin man as he now grabbed his short beard and started stroking it in admiration to what he just did.

"So who are you guys? What's going on? Where am I? I am bored, I am hungry" said Luffy as he opened his eyes to see two men dressed in white robes and sandals.

"now now ,aren't you the hyper one?" said the thin man as he sweat dropped to the bombardment of questions the boy was shooting.

"I'm a Malak as you can see" said the fat man while smiling and opening both the palms of his hands while showing himself.

"Milk? Ha? are you stupid or something ?" said Luffy as he started picking his nose.

"Uhh , I don't think he would know what that is " said the other man while looking the fat man.

"We are, how should I put this umm…fairies? yeah ...we are fairies" said the thin man as he folded his arms and looked at Luffy .

"Woah that's so cool ,I always wanted to meet one but grandpa said it was nonsense and that if I ever meet one then it would because he accidently hit me in the head too hard "said Luffy with eyes sparkling and jaw fully open at what the thin man said.

"…" both men just kept on looking at this boy wondering who the hell was this grandpa.

"So do you guys poop?" said Luffy while back to his bored face with his pinky in his nose.

"WOAH! WOW! REALLY!?That's the first thing that comes to your mind after meeting a fairy" said the fat man whose eyes where bulging out in shock .

"He isn't a bright one is he?" said the thin man as he sweat dropped again.

"Well anyways, let's get going" said the fat man.

"This won't hurt, you're just going to feel a bit sleepy" said thin man as he flicked Luffy's forehead.

"What are y…zzzzzz" Luffy fell asleep before he even could finish talking.

* * *

Suddenly Luffy woke up to see himself sitting on a chair in front of a wooden desk with a late thirties looking old man sitting across of it .The man had hairy hands ,with hair reaching all the way to his knuckles ,he had no facial hair what so ever except a thick unibrow and a sad attempt of a comb over his bald spot ,he was wearing the same get up as the two other men he met before who were standing next Luffy ,each on a side of his chair.

"Well what do we have here?" said the hairy old man .

"Oy hairy ossan, I want to go home, I'm getting bored" said Luffy who started whining while swinging his dangling legs back an forth .

"Hmmm, that is a problem kid, you see I'm trying to find a way to tell you some bad news in a gentle way." Said the hairy old man who now has a big vein popping on his forehead yet was still somehow calm 'who the hell is hairy you brat!' he thought to himself.

"I really appreciate your patience with him boss" said the thin man as was bowing slightly.

"Well now you have to always be calm and composed when trying to deliver news like this, especially to a little kid." Said the boss.

"Oy hairy ossan, how come you don't have any sorta beard like these two guys " said Luffy who was just saying anything that popped in his head, not realizing that he is saying the worst possible things to say to the boss .

'crap that kid had to say something about the boss's facial hair' thought the fat guy to himself as he started to panic 'he has been trying to grow one for years without a single hair on his face to show!'

"n-now b-be quite kid! Stop making fun of the boss!" said the fat man whose shaking in fear and biting his nails, as he boss now has sprouted a second vein with both of them throbbing now .

"What? Just saying "shrugged Luffy " besides, at least he has a big thick eyebrow " said Luffy who was trying to make the boss feel better by pointing out that he has SOME facial hair.

"well boy …I am sorry to say this …but unfortunately …I am afraid that…YOU ARE DEAD!" screamed the boss who was now steaming read with his eyes white and his teeth sharp like a shark as he has failed completely to stay calm as that was the last straw .

"EEEEEEHHHH!" Yelled Luffy whose brains and eyes are now popping out of his head.

"Now now boss you shouldn't lose your calm to a kid" said the thin man who had a massive sweat drop.

"What he means is that your soul was taken by accident "said the thin man trying to get back on topic.

"But I haven't even sailed with Shanks once" said Luffy who was still shocked .

"Well it was an accident, so we are trying to find a way to solve this problem ,so don't worry we will find a way to send you back" said the thin man who was trying to calm the boy.

"ah okay" said Luffy who was now picking his nose again ,back to his calm composure .

"How can you be so calm about this right away" shouted the fat man whose eyes are popping out now .

"Well you did say that you will bring me back" said Luffy confused by the outburst of the fat man.

"hahaha, I like you kid" said the boss "Shio and Sato ,I would like you to leave me alone with the kid" said the boss in a more serious tone now .

"yes sir" both men said unison.

"why don't you go find his body to fix this mess " said the boss who had a small tick mark for being interrupted mid sentence.

Luffy looked to his side to find that both men are now gone.

"Why don't you stay here kid, I mean it's much better here ,you don't feel any pain ,neither hunger nor worry. Just peace" said the boss who had a smirk on his face waiting for the kid to reply .

"No thank you" said Luffy right away.

"Why is that?" said the boss who had one side of his eyebrow raised Interested by the kid even more.

"because that sounds boring I want to live the life of a pirate and go on adventures and not stay here with a bunch of fairies " said Luffy as he looked directly into the boss's eyes and beyond while giving a faint smile .

"Is that so " said the boss, impressed by the kid's answer and the faint gleam of light that he saw in his eyes.

"And there Is no meat here" said Luffy while waving his hand casually.

"Ah well …"said the boss with a sweat drop realizing that this was probably the real reason.

"Sorry boss, it appears that his body was eaten by a sea king " said the thin man who appeared without Luffy's notice .

"Hmmm , just as I thought" said the boss who was now smoothing out his unibrow with his fingers subconsciously .

"why don't you fetch me a vessel the size of the boy " said the boss.

"b-but …are you sure boss?" asked Sato who was seemingly shocked by the command .

"Never than ever" said the boss right away, with a slight unimpressed look on his face.

"Listen Kid, hmm now what was your name again?" asked the boss.

"Me? I'm Monkey. " said Luffy with a big toothy grin .

"Ah Luffy is it? Well Luffy once the vessel is brought, you will enter it and you will immediately go back to your home" said the boss with a big smile after hearing his name .

'a .**D.** huh?' he said to himself 'I see ,no wonder'.

"How?" said Luffy "I thought my body was eaten by a sea king? Asked Luffy with his head tilted sideways.

"Well yeah but you see this vessel is made of material similar to human flesh, your kind won't be able tell the difference anyways." Said the boss as he is trying to explain this to the confused Luffy.

"You see it is made of …"

"ahh whatever "interrupted Luffy "so it's a mystery thing eh?" said Luffy who was smiling now .

"He is not very bright is he" asked the boss with a sweat drop.

"No he is not "smiled Shio ,while Sato was holding a body that looked just like an unconscious Luffy .

"Well Luffy all you have to do is touch that body and you will be back home" said the boss as he smiled .

"now remember ,no one can know about our little deal right here or else I have to take your soul back" said the boss while smiling trying to make his bluff seem real.

"Ah okay" said Luffy, who quickly touched the body and then the body disappeared with him as well.

A moment of silence passed in the office with no one saying anything .The boss took out a cigar lit it then leaned back on his arm chair with his feat resting on the table .

"Why did you give him a vessel?"Asked Shio "you should know that he had to stay here and face his misfortune for dying ,even if it was an accident ." said Shio as he eyed the boss waiting for an answer .

The boss took a puff of smoke then started coughing while tearing up, he then threw the cigar away mumbling something about how they always tasted like shit .

"misfortune? Accident ? Are you sure about that Shio ?" said the boss as he folded his arms behind his head and looked up .

"I don't understand " Said Shio who was smiling cunningly .

"Don't give me that crap you bastard I have been here too long not to realize what I saw " said the boss while smiling yet still looking up . "I don't know what's going over there, I mean who am I to question it. Besides ,that kid" paused the boss to add a dramatic effect to what he is about to say

"he had a look in his eyes that told me that he was destined for something …..something great and that it will be a bad thing for all of us if he stayed here. " said the boss as he was looking far in the distance busy with thoughts swimming in his ahead .

"You saw all of that In his eyes?" asked Shio in a slight mocking manner which made the boss loose his train of thought and look at Shio "you're not turning into a real fairy on me ,now are you?"Asked Shio as he glanced at Sato meaning that they are about to leave soon.

"hahaha " laughed the boss loudly as he broke his silence "speaking of fairies? Couldn't you come up with something better?" said the boss who was now facing them with a grin on his face.

"Bullshit, you just didn't want to deal with her didn't you?" Asked Shio in a blank manner .

"You got me "said the boss as he shrugged "she is such a bothersome person to deal with" said the boss as he picked a pen with a feather imbedded in it and started writing down some things.

"Well then ..." said Shio as he bowed slightly .

"see ya boss " said Sato as he raised his hand in a goodbye manner before they both left .

* * *

**I am going to try to start writing as a hobby since reading the stories here has inspired me greatly ,so to all of you guys who keep posting stories for the past months or years I would like to say THANKYOU ! for inspiring me to get off my lazy ass and write a story of my own.**

**I am planning this to be a great twist to the original story as simply retelling it is stupid. This story will probably go on for a *takes a deep breath* very very very looong time.**

**Please tell me if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes as English was never my strongest subject.**

**Note:**

**Sato and Shio are japanese for sugar and salt :)**


	2. A promise to the new age

**ReaderBot2000 here ,Man i hate proofreading! I can write at the speed of light but those damn mistakes that need to be corrected... #!*%  
I'm glad with the reviews keep um coming, you have no idea how much of a push I get when i read a review! The more the reviews the faster I finish a chapter! So yeah review review review!**

**I do not own OnePiece ,Oda does. Please don't sue my ass because I'm poor and gots no money.**

* * *

The scene goes to Luffy at the top of the ship still holding the knife with no cut whatsoever on his face. Luffy realized that it was happening all over and decided to go with the flow and stab himself again. Everybody was shocked at what they saw as they dove in the water to rescue Luffy.

Everybody is in the bar now laughing and cheering with rum in their hands as they were celebrating Luffy being fine after that commotion earlier.

"Hahaha , drink drink" shouted a pirate while holding two mugs of rum in his hands as he started to gulp one of them .

"hey that's my meat " shouted another pirate at his fellow pirate .

"did I ever tell you the story of how I got robbed by a couple of birds " said one pirate in a very drunk manner as he was clearly intoxicated ,not realizing how embarrassing the story he is about to say is.

"C'mon guys stop arguing, this celebration is for Luffy's safety. Don't be such shameful drunks" said Lucky Roo as he started to gulp some rum from a big barrel, drinking it all as if it was a small mug.

"It didn't …hurt at all "said Luffy with tears in his eyes while standing on a bar stool trying to show everybody he was fine.

"Liar!" shouted Shanks with sharp teeth. "Don't ever do that again!" he said as he grabbed a seat next to Luffy while opening a brand new bottle of rum.

"I'm not afraid of any pain Shanks, next time you can take me with you "said Luffy while grinning.

Shanks was staring at Luffy busy remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

_Shanks was standing on top of the deck of his ship while he was shouting at the crew to bring a doctor and some stitches while the rest of the crew were sitting around Luffy pushing the water out of his lungs. _

"_Captain." Said his first mate while holding a rag with some blood on it _

"_Hmm? what is it Benn?"asked Shanks as he looked at Benn noticing the bloody rag and the small knife from earlier it was covering ._

"_Look!" said Ben as he held the knife in front of Shank's face in order to see it better._

"_what? isn't that the knife that the idiot stabbed himself with?" asked Shanks as he still wasn't getting what Ben was trying to show him._

"_Captain, the tip of the knife." Said Benn as he sighed to his captain's idiocy._

"_Wha.." said Shanks as he gasped and grabbed the knife from Benn and started staring at it ,as if it would disappear at any moment._

_The knife was a simple kitchen knife with a wooden handle , some dried blood was on it but nothing jaw dropping , until that is , you see the tip of the knife which was bent in a sharp angle , as if someone tried to stab a thick steel wall with it ._

_Flashback Ended _

"Shanks! Shanks what are you doing ?"said Luffy who was getting impatient at the straw hat wearing pirate. SMACK! He kicked him in his shins as he was distracted by the earlier flashback. "C'mon say something!"

"You can't handle being a pirate. "said Shanks as he was now looking at Luffy "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

"As long as I stay onboard the ship I should be fine, besides I'm strong!" said Luffy who was getting agitated by the pirate's insults.

"Strong eh? "asked Shanks while giving a smile with a raised eyebrow .

"yeah! My punches are as strong as a pistol!" said Luffy as he punched the air.

"pfft! a pistol? What the hell man, I'm being serious you know?" Said Shanks as he made a bored expression on his face.

"shut up ! I'm not a kid anymore." Shouted Luffy.

"Fine, tell you what. I'll let you hit me once square on the face and we will see just how strong your punch is." said Shanks in a mocking manner while turning his left cheek to Luffy.

"You're on." Said Luffy as he punched Shanks as hard as he could.

Shanks was a pirate apprentice on Roger's ship, he knew very well that he should never let his guard down. As Luffy's fist was about to connect a millisecond before it was too late , Shanks noticed something was wrong which caused him to coat his left cheek with a shiny jet black color. BAM! a loud sound was produced as Luffy's fist connected, if it wasn't for the ruckus and chaos in the bar all the pirates would have heard it, however no one did .

Shanks face was in total shock. His eyes widened at what just happened. He even had grabbed the hilt of his sword instinctively.

'What just happened?' thought Shanks. 'My body screamed danger and forced me to use the best of my defense.' swallowed Shanks. 'But what's even scarier is when it connected, it broke through and I felt pain!' a cold sweat ran down Shank's neck 'Luffy what are you?' thought Shanks. Luffy's face turned white afraid that Shanks was mad at him because of his shocked face. Shanks noticed Luffy's face and immediately regained his composure. "what ,is that all your pistol punch can do?" said Shanks while smiling at Luffy "Baaaaga, your 20 years too early to make a scratch on me!" said Shanks as he was sticking his tongue out.

"Dammit Shanks I told you I'm not weak!" shouted Luffy as he seemed to have forgotten what happened a minute before .

"yeah yeah , here drink some juice while we talk more about his ." said Shanks with a sly smile while grabbing a glass of juice and placing it in front of Luffy .

"Oh boy juice!" said Luffy as he quickly grabbed the glass and starting drinking it.

"Gahaha!" burst out Shanks laughing with tears forming in his eye "You really are a kid!" said Shanks as he wiped a tear from his eyes, glad that his trick worked.

"Hey that was a dirty trick!" shouted Luffy who was now standing on his stool.

"Gahaha! Anchor boy" said Shanks as he was hysterically laughing while smacking the bar table.

"man I'm sick of this" complained Luffy ,as he got off the stool "I even cut myself today and he still wouldn't agree" said Luffy still whining as he could still hear Shanks laughing in the background.

"Luffy" said Benn. the first mate of Shanks ,as he was lighting a cigarette "you have to understand the captain's feelings" said Benn as he closed his fist on the match to blow the fire out, smoke was coming out of his fist ,yet he still acted like it was nothing .

"Shanks's feelings?" asked Luffy who was confused by the man's statement.

"Yes, every crew member has put his life on the line when being a pirate, but it all rests on his head. Do you know what that means?"said Benn as he blew out some smoke ,he then gave a serious stare at Luffy witch made Luffy stiffen "The captain of the ship has to protect every single member of his crew with his life ,do you understand the weight of those words I just said?" asked Benn who was still looking at Luffy .

Luffy swallowed and made a gulp then nodded "good, then you should know that a pirate's life is not just fun and adventure it is also a dangerous one "said Benn as he smiled at Luffy since he didn't want to scare the boy too much "and Shanks knows those dangers too well. To allow you on his crew would be a mistake on his part"said Ben.

Luffy just nodded at the man. While what he just heard was being engraved in his mind.

"Hey Luffy come get your fruit snack "said Makino the bar owner.

"Okay" said Luffy as he raced back to the bar table and started eating his plate of sliced apples, when suddenly a loud BOOM! was heard, as a very tall man had just kicked the bar's doors which caused them to fly off the hinges.

Cling, Cling, Cling. Were the sounds of his boots as he walked into the bar slowly approaching the main bar table where Makino stood on the other side.

"Hi there, we are mountain bandits" said the tall man as he placed a small bag of money on the table "we mean no harm as we just came in to grab ten barrels of rum" said the tall man who was still holding the bag of money.

After Makino explained that Shanks and his crew had drank the entire bar dry, the bandit became enraged and smashed the bottle of rum in Shanks face after it was offered to him. He then proceeded to smash all the bottles across the bar counter with his sword as he was pissed by Shanks not responding to his earlier act ,while taunting the pirates . After he left, Shank's entire crew burst out in laughter at what just happened.

"SHUT UUUUP!" shouted Luffy "why didn't you fight them back after they insulted you! You aren't a man or a real pirate" shouted Luffy who was now even angrier at what just happened to his role model.

Shanks stared at Luffy then placed his arm on Luffy's shoulder and said in a very calm and serious manner" listen Luffy, it's just spilled rum and some broken glass there is nothing worthy getting angry for."

"tch" said Luffy as he spun around and decided to leave the bar not happy with the reason he got .Shanks grabbed Luffy's arm not wanting him to go, but that didn't matter as Luffy continued to walk away when suddenly the entire pirate crew in the bar gasped and spat out their rum with eyes budging out in disbelieve as if they just saw a ghost.

Luffy turned around to see what they are looking at before screaming as loud as he could after realizing that his arm has stretched an entire 5 meters back from where Shanks had grabbed his arm!

"His arm stretched! Crap he couldn't have!" yelled out Shanks in disbelieve.

"Captain, the fruit is missing "yelled out Lucky Roo while holding an empty chest box "Luffy probably ate it!"

Shanks then held Luffy upside down with by his legs and shouted "hurry up and spitted it out you moron" when Luffy's feet stretched until his head hit the floor ,which earned round of gasps at what just happened.

'S-Shanks what's going on" said Luffy who was in shock.

"Luffy you just ate the fruit of the devil, it's one of the rarest treasures of the sea" shouted Shanks while grabbing Luffy's shoulders.

"W-What?" said Luffy still in shock.

"It means you can't swim ever again!" screamed Shanks in Luffy's face.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Luffy with his eyes bulging out and his jaw dropping 2 feat in shock of what he just heard.

"You idioooooot" replied Shanks with just as loud of a scream.

* * *

It's been two days since the Red Hair Pirates set sail for a resupply trip, however Luffy wasn't happy about it as Shanks had told him that this will be their last trip before they leave and head north.

"You know, they are coming back one last time so you can still get to see them again" said Makino while cleaning one of the bar glasses in her hands .She was upset at the fact that the only person Luffy looked up to was leaving, knowing how hard Luffy is taking this, she tried to be as cheerful as possible.

"I don't care about them" said Luffy quietly as he was rolling his glass of juice in boredom ,not realizing that his body language was showing the exact opposite of what he said " I still can't forgive them for what happened with the mountain bandits."

Creak! The bar doors opened ,which caused Luffy's head to shoot up expecting to see Shanks and everyone else ,only to realize that it was that mountain bandit from back then.

* * *

Shanks was on his way to the bar with his crew to spend one last night at his favorite village, when he noticed a crowd of people gathering somewhere near the bar. "what's going on?" asked Shanks as he was trying to push his way through the crowd only to see the bandits from earlier minus the boss lying on the ground unconscious .

"Shanks! thank god you're back, it's terrible that mountain bandit from before has kidnapped Luffy " shouted Makino while grabbing her knees trying to catch her breath!

"wait! Luffy did this?" asked Shanks who seemed fairly surprised.

"No,the bandits just fainted on their own " said Makino as she shook her head not knowing what Shanks was implying "hurry though ,that bandit was talking about killing Luffy as punishment for standing up to you guys for earlier."

"Damn brat this is all your entire fault" shouted the bandit boss as he grabbed Luffy and threw him off the boat that he used to escape with.

* * *

"Well you're a coward for running away and abandoning your nakama" said Luffy while in the air falling towards the ocean.

"Just die! wha-what the hell is this!"said the bandit boss as his face went white as a sea king surfaced near the boat and chomped the boat and the bandit boss all together in one gulp!

"so-somebody help me" said Luffy as he was still struggling with the water barely keeping afloat.

The sea king turned to Luffy and attacked, Crack! A loud sound of bones smashing was heard only for the monster to see that it had missed its target. There floated Shanks with Luffy buried in his chest while grabbing him as hard as he can with tears and sobs coming out of Luffy.

"Be gone!" said Shanks while glaring at the sea king. The sea king eyes widened in fear and started breathing heavily before it immediately was in the air and the only sound audible is Luffy's sobs.

"C'mon Luffy stop crying, I thought you're not a kid anymore?" said Shanks as he slowly pat Luffy's head calming him.

"B-but Shanks ….UR ARM!" shouted Luffy as he looked at Shanks missing arm which was eaten by the sea king and all that was left was some bloody flesh four inches from his shoulder. Shanks gasped ,eyes wide at what had happened to the water when Luffy screamed .The ocean water all around them shot outwards in ripples just like the ones you see when throwing a rock into a still lake, except in this case all the waves disappeared in an instant.

"Luffy …just what are you " mumbled Shanks .

Luffy started to sob even more which caused Shanks to wrap his right arm around Luffy's head and hugging it while saying "Luffy…this is just an arm, it's nothing .A price that I would pay in a heartbeat in order to save a friend" .Luffy continued to sob only quieter now.

* * *

"You're really leaving this time?" asked Luffy while looking at Shanks who was staring at the horizon past his crew which were busy loading crates full of rum and supplies into the docked Red Haired Pirate's ship, The Red Force.

"Yup, we have stayed here long enough, are you upset?" asked Shanks who was still staring in the distance.

"yeah, but I won't ask to join your crew anymore" said Luffy while smiling and looking at the floor shading his eyes.

"Ha! I wouldn't have let you join anyways" said Shanks with his tongue sticking out, teasing Luffy was a real source of joy to him, in his eyes Luffy is like the little brother he always wanted but never had. "besides ,you don't have what it takes to be a pirate" continued Shanks in his teasement.

"Shutuuup" burst out Luffy .He took a deep breath and then shouted "One day I'm going to find a crew stronger than yours then I'll find the greatest treasure AND ILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Luffy admiring his declaration.

Benn just stood there and looked at Luffy remembering a talk earlier.

_Flashback_

_During there last trip for supplies Shanks was sitting at the figure head of The Red Force remembering what happened at the bar._

"_Was it really necessary for you to do that? I mean it's just a punch from a kid...or was it ?" said Beckman as he lit a cigarette with a match and eyed his captain sitting above him._

"_Benn, you are my first mate and a person who I have sailed with for many years but.." paused Shanks thinking if it is really necessary to worry his first mate._

"_But…?" asked Benn waiting for his captain to finish as this is not the usual carefree Shanks talking._

"_Nothing! Don't worry about it, Oi! Yasopp give some of that rum" yelled Shanks as he hopped down and ran past Benn and towards Yassop who was about to drink some rum._

_Benn took a deep drag on his cigarette and then crushed it in his palm 'if the captain says it's nothing ,then ill forget about it ' thought Benn, he had a lot of trust in his captain ,and that's all he needed to quell his worries._

_End Flashback_

"So you're going to be better than us?" asked Shanks while staring at Luffy's eyes .Luffy didn't move and stood still starring back at Shanks.

"Well then...this hat" said Shanks as he took off his straw hat and looked at it while he held it against the sun in admiration then placed it on Luffy's head "Is my gift to you," said Shanks in almost a whisper as he is trying to cherish this moment. "Take care of it ,it's my favorite hat. When you become a great pirate return it to me." said Shanks as he walked away not looking back.

Luffy's eyes where shadowed by the hat. He was silently sobbing sad that his greatest idol is leaving but there was something else that caused his tears to flow, something he didn't know but the tears coming out felt right ,they gave relief to himself ,after all he was already prepared for his depart .it was something he always sought from him but never realized it himself, these tears are tears of happiness and thankfulness as the man he looked up to and who saved his life …had finally acknowledged him.

**-10 YEARS LATER-**

"good luck Luffy, stay safe" shouted Makino as she was waving goodbye to an all grown up Luffy .

"That damn brat is going to ruin this town's reputation" said the mayor of the village while standing next to Makino.

"See ya guys, next time we meet I'm going to be the Pirate ki…..woah! I almost fell!" shouted Luffy while laughing as his little boat was rocked by the waves.

"Be careful you idiot!" shouted the mayor with shark teeth .

"So you do care!" said Makino with a smile while looking at the mayor.

"Well, Garp won't be happy if anything happened to that idiot" replied the mayor blushing a little bit.

"I swear he is just like those other two idiots" said the mayor mumbling to himself "the first wants to be the pirate king as well, while the other idiot wants to be the pirate queen. Now the same with this one ! Garp won't be happy with this" .

"Well the youth do have big dreams" replied Makino as she Looked at Luffy sailing away .

"Why can't they just be happy with being marines like Garp wants" said the mayor still pissed.

"Then that wouldn't be a proper rebellion now wouldn't it ,they are at that age after all" chuckled Makino as she joked with the mayor.

"Well whatever, I'm heading back" said the mayor as he turned and left.

"Take care Luffy" whispered Makino to her self before leaving as well.

" Yosh! This is the beginning of my adventures in the sea" said Luffy while adjusting his straw hat.

Boom! The water all around Luffy exploded as a sea monster came out , with its teeth out ready to eat.

"we meet again you stupid fish" said Luffy while smiling with his eyes shadowed by his straw hat "I'll have you know that I'm way stronger than before" said Luffy as he punched his hand back causing it to stretch.

"Gummo Gummo no PISTOL!" shouted Luffy as he smashed his fist into the seas Kings jaw.

"I'm sorry" came a voice out of nowhere

"hmm? Did I just hear something ? well whatever" said Luffy as his stretched arm returned back, he then threw both of his hands in the air declaring that he will start looking for crew members "Hmm? I want to have at least 10 crew members."

* * *

**Well Shanks knows something Is up but doesn't know what himself! interesting….**

**Hopefully if things go right and I get enough motivation *cough* reviews *cough* I should get chapter 3 up in two or three days tops **

**In case I don't make it please tell my mother I love her!  
Peace out!**


	3. Enter Naked man!

**ReaderBot3000 here, wow more than 200 views that's great! I took more than three days to post this for a couple of reasons .I was brainstorming and thinking of ideas for the next couple arcs and boy am I happy with what I ended up with! Second I just realized how extremely tedious and boring it is to write things that already happened in the story ,that's why I skipped many things that are not that the other hand writing new things is exciting and that is what this story is about,not copying an pasting what the manga wrote while changing some lines! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Onepiece Oda-sensie does, which I heard is in the hospital for a "peritonsillar abscess" he is gonna take 2 weeks off, which I think he deserves. Hope he gets better!**

* * *

"What? This is not the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro" said Alvida while holding an iron mace in one hand" before I kill you and your friend tell me Coby ,who is the most Beautiful Lady in the sea?" asked Alvida while tapping her left hand with the end of her iron mace.

"Why of course It's…" said Coby while sweating buckets before being interrupted by Luffy.

"Coby, who is this fat pig?" asked Luffy while pointing at Alvida and glancing at Coby, Alvida's entire pirate crew gasped at what Luffy just said. Never call Alvida fat or ugly that was the single most important rule.

Coby screamed in fear then grabbed Luffy's shoulder while shaking him trying to salvage the situation "Luffy-san you're supposed to say that she is the…. " Coby paused before he could finish his sentence ,he realized that Luffy was looking straight at him with a serious look in his eyes as if telling him to face his fears and embrace his dreams. Coby took a hard look at Luffy then remembered what Luffy said earlier and then thought to himself '_Luffy-san is willing to die if it means achieving his dream .How could I call myself a man, live this life with no shame and dare to dream while I am in this state!_' screamed Coby in his mind while trying to psych himself to say what would probably create a path for him to achieve his dream and beyond.

He clenched his fist, took in a deep breath then shouted as loud as he could "UGLIEST FAT BITCH IN THE ENTIRE SEA!" Coby then quickly placed his hands on his mouth in realization of what he just shouted '_crap I finally said it, I don't care if I die anymore _'thought Coby as he closed his eyes.

"why you little shit!" said Alvida as she smashed the boat that Coby had built in order to escape.

"shishishi! Well said Coby, let me take care of things from here " said Luffy while stretching his arms and shouting "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he punched Alvida unconscious .Alvida's entire crew was shocked at the power of this monster.

* * *

"Hey you, get Coby a new boat" shouted Luffy at one of the shocked crew members of Alvida.

"say Coby do you know where I can find this Zoro guy" asked Luffy.

"Yes Luffy-san there is a rumor that he was spotted on an island close from here." Replied Coby still in shock from earlier.

"Wow Coby, you're really good at navigation " said Luffy as he got off the the boat and admiring the new town he just arrived at.

"Eh no, this just basic navigation" said Coby as he sweat dropped.

"shishishi, so this is where that Zoro guy is" said Luffy as he fixed his straw hat .

"Luffy-san! I already told you that man is a monster " cried Coby while tying the boat to the harbor.

"don't worry about it ,I want to see myself if he is a bad guy " replied Luffy.

"But Luffy-san…" said Coby before Luffy interrupted him.

"let's go Coby" shouted Luffy as he started sprinting towards the town center .

"w-wait for me " shouted Coby as he ran after Luffy.

They two arrived at a marine base where they saw a man tied to a post in the middle a field under the scorching sun, Luffy jumped up the wall of the base and ran to the tied man.

"Hey you " said Zoro while looking at Luffy with a bloody smile "can you untie me, I've been here for 9 days and I'm starving " said Zoro before spitting some blood on the floor "I'll pay you back by hunting a fugitive ,don't worry I keep my word" continued Zoro not fazed by the blood that just came out of his mouth.

Before Luffy could say anything a little girl came out of nowhere and handed Zoro a rice ball only for it to be shot before reaching his mouth by a man wearing a cloak from the top of the base."Kyaaaa!" screamed the girl as she quickly withdrew her hand and fell on the floor scared by what just happened "tsk tsk you shouldn't feed the monster little girl" said a different man who was accompanied by two marines as they entered the field from a gate". He had blond hair and wore an open V-neck suit with fancy shoes, clearly not a marine. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here " asked the man.

"Hey you bastard! You shouldn't point your gun at kids " shouted Luffy while glaring at the man on the roof completely ignoring the other one that's talking to him. The man on the roof simply disappeared from the roof not even bothering with Luffy.

"Why you! I'll show you not to mess with me "said the man who was angry for being ignored, he kicked the girl from earlier over the wall "crap I got my shoes dirty" said the man while wiping his shoes with a napkin he then turned to look at Luffy while smiling not giving a care to the world about what he just did. Luffy was pissed he was about to punch the man in face but then he heard the sound of Coby catching the girl form the other side of the wall so he smiled instead." You better leave before I order these marines to shoot you " said the man while pointing to the two marines at his side.

Before Luffy could reply, Zoro interrupted them by asking Luffy to collect all the rice on the floor and feed it to him, Luffy did so without asking .Zoro coughed up some dirt then moaned in pain after forcing the rice down his throat. "Tell her… it was delicious" said Zoro while smirking at the man.

"You bastard! I'm going to tell my dad about you " shouted the man "remember my name Helmepo,the name of the guy who caused your death, BOTH of you" threatened Helmepo who stormed off with both marines following him.

"Why are you still here?" asked Zoro.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew" replied Luffy while smiling at Zoro.

"So you have abandoned your life and became a crook" asked Zoro

"What's wrong with perusing my dreams " asked Luffy while frowning .

"You're not going to free me then ask me to join are you ?" asked Zoro mockingly.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, since everyone says you're a bad guy" replied Luffy.

"Well don't bother, I have something that I need to do " said Zoro.

"You mean the promise you made with Kuina about being the greatest swordsman in the world?" asked Luffy.

Zoro's eyes widened at what just happened '_how did he know about my promise? No! More importantly how did he know about Kuina_!?' though Zoro ."How did you know?" asked Zoro still shocked.

"How did I know?" said Luffy "How DID I know?" asked Luffy while titling his head puzzled "ah I don't know it just came to my mind shishishi, well I'm hungry see ya!" waved Luffy as he jumped over the wall

"w-wait!" shouted Zoro only on deaf ears as Luffy was long gone.

* * *

"wait, stop untying me!" shouted Zoro at Coby who was trying to untie Zoro amidst the chaos happening inside the base caused by Luffy. "Go get your friend and get out of here, it's not safe." Shouted Zoro

"I'm helping you get out of this, you said Luffy-san went to grab your swords then you should wait for him" said Coby while looking at Zoros's eyes."Luffy-san is strong, believe in him!"

"I don't need to be rescued you idiot, I made a bet to stay here without food for a month. " shouted Zoro.

"They lied" said Coby while ignoring Zoro's screams .

"What?" asked Zoro surprised by his answer "they lied, they are going to execute you in three days" replied Coby.

"That bastard made a promise" shouted Zoro while shaking in anger.

"Luffy-san heard Helmepo talk about executing you which caused him to punch him in the face on your behalf, he was just toying with you. Luffy came to rescue you." Replied Coby still struggling with the ropes.

'_Why is he doing all of this? I just met him?_ 'Thought Zoro to himself "Luffy thinks that you're a good person a fter everyone else said that you were bad he still decided to come to this town to have a look for himself and see if you really are bad" said Coby.

"He saved my Life too because he found out I had a dream and needed help, that's just how Luf…"BANG! Coby was shot in the arm with a bullet. Zoro turned around to see a line of marines led by captain Morgan who found out about Coby.

"hey are you alright?" shouted Zoro as he glared at the marines. He hated armed people attacking innocent people of guard especially if they are defenseless. The marines then pointed their guns at Zoro preparing to shoot waiting for the captain's order.

'_No this is not how it's supposed to end, I still have a promise to keep, this can't be!_ 'thought Zoro. "Fire your weapons" shouted Morgan ,BANG! BANG!BANG! all the marines unloaded their guns at Zoro. BOOM! Luffy appeared out of nowe where with his arms wide open in order to intercept the bullets as they shot out of Luffy's body after they stretched it .

"what kind of human are you" shouted Zoro disturbed by what just happened.

"I'm going to the pirate King "declared Luffy while laughing. " the pirate King!" shouted Zoro.

Luffy paused laughing then Looked at Zoro straight in the eye "Zoro join my crew" said Luffy .

Zoro looked back at Luffy ,this man didn't care about his own safety and came to save his life, he saved his dream but that wasn't was something else about him .He felt attracted to Luffy like some force was pulling him closer to this man making him want to follow him.

"Are you the spawn of the devil? Well it doesn't matter I'm going to be a wanted man after this so why not, I accept your offer" said Zoro wile smirking.

"Yaaay! My first crew member!" shouted Luffy as he jumped in the air.

The marines got over their initial shock and decided to attack Luffy with swords." well just hurry and untie me " said Zoro .

"here I got your sword, I don't know which one is yours so I grabbed all of them ."said Luffy while holding up three katana's to Zoro's face.

"all of them, I use a three swords style" replied Zoro " just give me one so I can cut the ropes" shouted Zoro as the marines where meters away.

SWOOSH!KLANK! Zoro immediately cut the ropes then swung to the marines holding all of them at bay with his three swords "Make a move and you lose your Life" whispered Zoro as he glared at the marines .The marines where frozen in fear as they were clearly outclassed.

"I agreed to join you ,but I have goals of my own" said Zoro while looking at Luffy "I plan to become the greatest swordsman in the world, and if you get in my away then you will have to cut your stomach open for me!" continued Zoro as he looked at Luffy waiting for his reaction to what he just said.

"Sounds good! After all the pirate King does need to have the strongest swordsman in the world" said Luffy while smiling at Zoro.

Zoro smirked "why don't we beat these idiots and get out here, I'm starving" said Zoro as he glanced at Morgan and Helmepo .

"me too,Zoro duck! Gomu Gomu no Whip" shouted Luffy as he stretched and knocked out the marines being held by Zoro.

* * *

"I have no clue where we are going " said Luffy as he laid down in the boat he got from Alvida.

"it's funny how you don't have any navigational skills" said Zoro .

"well what about you?" asked Luffy after he sat up and straightened his straw hat.

"I was searching for a man, that's why I set to the sea but now I can't find my way home" said Zoro.

"So you got lost "said Luffy bluntly.

"What about you?" asked Zoro slightly ticked.

"oh me, well I usually drift until I find land" replied Luffy.

"That's just as bad!" shouted Zoro while smacking Luffy's head with the hilt of his Zoro.

"man I'm so hungry" said both Luffy and Zoro unison.

"what do you do when you're hungry and there is no food ?" asked Luffy.

"I just try to sleep" replied Zoro.

"ah ok zzzzzzzzz…" replied Luffy as he dozed off.

"That's was way too fast!" shouted Zoro with shark teeth, however Luffy didn't reply .

"tch guess I am sleeping then " said Zoro as he leaned against the small mast before falling asleep.

-An hour later-

**BOOM! **That was the sound that woke both Luffy and Zoro up. The sea was full of waves and it was pouring rain. The sky was dark with massive grey clouds. The boat was rocking going up and down.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Shit the mast is on fire "Shouted Zoro as he grabbed a bucket to put out the fire.

"shishishi, how did it catch on fire?" asked Luffy while standing up.

"The lightening that woke us up" said Zoro after he had put the fire out "well the mast is destroyed ,at least we can row our way out of trouble" said Zoro as he took off his shirt and squeezed the water out.

"Hey what's that" shouted Luffy as he pointed at a small object floating in the distance.

"want to check it out?" asked Zoro with a smirk as he offered Luffy an oar "it could be food".

"Food!" shouted Luffy before grabbing the oar out of Zoro's hands and started rowing as hard as he could only to make the boat turn in circles .

"You idiot wait for me, you need two oars to move straight!" shouted Zoro as he went and fetched the other oar.

"Hurry hurry Zoro ,we are going to miss it " said Luffy while rowing.

After 15 minutes of rowing they finally reached the object only to find out in disappointment that it wasn't food but a square raft with a young man sitting in the middle of it .the man was sitting with his feet folded inside each other (Indian style) and his back hunched over .He had black hair that reached his chin ,it was wet from the rain and covered his entire face but that wasn't the oddest thing about the man ,what was odd was the fact that he was stark naked!

"Do you think he is dead?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know, I'm not going near him " said Zoro while frowning at the naked man.

"he is alive" said Luffy while adjusting his straw-hat on his head .

"Luffy wait!"shouted Zoro but Luffy already stretched his arm and grabbed the man by the shoulders and reeled him back on board only to crash with Zoro.

"AAAAH! He touched me!" screamed Zoro while gagging and grabbing his swords "Luffy…do that again and I'll kill you!" said Zoro in a very low demonic voice.

"shishishi sorry Zoro,I didn't.." Luffy didn't finish as they both turned to the man "did you hear something ?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah I think he is trying to say something" said Zoro.

"…d…" whispered the man in a barely audible sound "….d..." whispered the man again as if it's taking his entire strength to whisper these letters.

"I think he is saying food" replied Luffy while tilting his head and holding his chin with one hand.

"How the hell do YOU know" shouted Zoro at his captain's blind guess.

The man just nodded once before collapsing . "well I guess you were right" said Zoro as he ripped a large piece from the sail and used it to cover the man's naked body since they didn't have anything else and the sail was already broken beyond repair. "Luffy we will row our way out of this storm ,look! I can see some sunlight way over there" said Zoro while pointing towards the east.

"Yosh ! Let's go" shouted Luffy while grabbing and oar and rowing as fast as he could , only to make the boat spin again.

"You're the dumbest person I've seen, you know that?" said Zoro while sweat dropping at Luffy's stupidly. "I told you that you need two oars to row, well whatever" said Zoro as he grabbed an oar and started rowing too, not wanting to argue any further.

Zoro was always surprised by Luffy and his instincts ,when he spotted that man in the middle of the sea it was almost impossible for him to spot him too as the raft was a dot in the middle of the waves, then was the incident with guessing what the man wanted to say even though he understood nothing, Luffy somehow knew exactly what it was he said. '_How did he know he was alive?_' he thought to himself '_more importantly how did he know about Kuina?'_ Thought Zoro as he stared at Luffy baffled by this boy he is following '_just what did I get myself into?_' though Zoro while still rowing. Zoro didn't like all the weirdness that came with Luffy but he did know that Luffy was a good person which is mainly the reason why he accepted his invitation.

* * *

After about an hour of rowing both Luffy and Zoro were lying on the floor of the boat and staring at the sky. The storm had cleared as they had rowed their way out of it, both were drained since they were starving before even entering the storm and right know they would kill anything non human if it meant eating it.

KAAW! "what was that!" shouted Zoro while shading his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

"food" said Luffy while drooling "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" he shouted while grabbing the broken mast and flying off towards the bird.

"I really need to get used to devil fruits" said Zoro while talking to himself.

"Ah! Zoro help! The bird Is bigger than I thought" shouted Luffy with his head caught by the bird's beak.

"You Idiot!" screamed Zoro as he grabbed both oars and started Rowing like a maniac.

After a couple of minutes, three people grabbed the boat that crashed into them since Zoro didn't want to stop for anybody while chasing after the bird. "we are crewmembers of Captain Buggy, hand this boat nice and easy" said the men as they got up after coughing water. Five minutes later the three men were rowing after being beaten up beyond recognition.  
Zoro was just Looking at the naked man from earlier '_who the hell is this guy?_' he thought to himself '_and why the hell was he naked!_' he was about to poke him with the bottom of his sheath, but the man jerked a couple of times then mumbled some gibberish .Zoro couldn't make out any of the words he was saying.

BOOM! Zoro looked into the direction Luffy's bird flew and heard a canon ball explode '_You better be okay Luffy_' thought Zoro as he shouted at the three men to row faster.

* * *

"hey you get back here!" shouted three men as they were chasing after girl.

"Yes! I finally have a map to the grand line" said the girl as she ran .the girl was wearing a short dark blue skirt with two white circles on the side, a white polo shirt with two dark blue stripes matching her skirt ,and a pair of light brown short boots. Her most distinctive feature was her short bright orange hair that made her hair look like it's on fire, her eyes were big and hazelnut in color with a hint of orange.

BOOM! A body fell from the sky and there was smoke everywhere. It landed right between the girl and her pursuers."I can't believe they shot a cannonball at me" said the voice through the smoke "well whatever at least I fell on land, shishishi" said the voice as the smoke cleared with Luffy standing in the middle of it.

"w-what!" said the girl to herself 'He just _fell from the sky after being hit by a cannonball and he is not even hurt!_' thought the girl with eyes wide open in shock at what she just witnessed. A grin appeared on her face as she ran towards Luffy and hugged him "_Thank you boss please take care of them_" said the girl before running away.

"Boss? who's that?" asked Luffy as he looked at the girl but she was long gone.

"She got away!" shouted one of the three men. "well her boss is still here" said another man as he approached Luffy with an evil smile and dagger ."Hehehe stupid boss messing with our captain" said all three men as they surrounded Luffy.

Two seconds later the three men were on the floor unconscious." man these guys are rude! Trying to mess with my hat." Said Luffy as he dusted of his hat .

"wow you're strong you beat those guys with swords barehanded " said the girl after approaching Luffy from her hiding spot."What sort of treasure are you hiding in that hat?"asked the girl.

"ah your that girl from earlier" replied Luffy "nothing this hat is my treasure" replied as he looked at the straw hat before placing it on his head and smiling.

"My name is Nami I'm a thief that steals from pirates, why don't we become partners" asked Nami as she approached Luffy.

"No thanks" replied Luffy as he started to walk away. "ah I'm so hungry" said Luffy to himself.

"wait! " shouted Nami "I can get you some food, so why don't you follow me."

* * *

"I'm sorry Captain ,she got away" said a man who was on his knees begging his captain who was sitting lazily on a throne in front of him. The man had clown makeup and clothes with a big red nose.

"So you couldn't catch one thief " said the captain who had his eyes shadowed as he glanced at the pirate who failed at his mission." this leaves me no choice ,believe me this pains me more than you think."

"C-captain Buggy I-I can't breathe" said the pirate while clutching his throat and coughing trying to gasp for air, he was floating a couple of inches from the floor.

"Prepare the canon" said Buggy while still resting on his throne, leaning on his hand to support his head.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" said the pirate who was floating with a canon placed right in front of him.

Buggy still looked unimpressed by the pirate "blow him to smithereens" said Buggy.

BOOM! the canon fired and a fireball erupted which caused the entire crew to jump and duck in fear all in exception to Buggy who just got up and walked away not even bothering to look back at the explosion.

"Make sure to find her this time, I don't like to see failure" said Buggy before heading back inside.

* * *

"eh so you got separated from your crew?' asked Nami as she handed Luffy a plate of sandwiches that she had just prepared.

"Yup just one though, we also found this naked man out in the sea. More food!" shouted Luffy as he grabbed the sandwiches and ate them all in a second. They were in a nice house with nobody else in the vicinity.

"A naked man?" sweat dropped Nami "Ah! How can you eat those so fast!" shouted Nami after noticing the sandwiches all gone.

"So this is where you live" said Luffy who started tapping the table and looking around for his next round of food.

"No this just an abandoned house "said Nami as she was preparing more sandwiches.

"So you broke in" said Luffy while trying to see the food Nami is preparing.

"No! like I said, I only steal from pirates but still these houses are all abandoned because of Buggy" said Nami as she placed a bigger platter of sandwiches on the table ."He is known to have a viscous personality so the town people just left not wanting to confront him"

"Hey Luffy! Are you in here came a familiar voice from outside the house.

"Friend of yours?" asked Nami as she grabbed her bo staff.

"That sounds like Zoro" said Luffy as he ran towards the door and opened it."Hey Zoro over here !" shouted Luffy as he waved his hands."No the other way!" shouted Luffy as started jumping and waving.

"What are you doing in this house?" asked Zoro as he walked towards Luffy from the other side of the street while carrying the unconscious man wrapped in a cloth .

"Help me lift him on the table" said Zoro."Ii don't want to touch anything" continued Zoro as he lowered him from his shoulder.

"Hey Nami get some food for this man " said Luffy while slapping his face trying to wake him up "hey wake up we have food". The man Opened his eye lids and looked at Nami who pointed at a plate of sandwiches that she has just set next to him.

'_Impossible! His crew mate is that pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?_' thought Nami as she stared Zoro.

"The man quickly got up and started wolfing the food down his throat "wow he must have been really hungry" said Nami while raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"So why don't you join me guys, with the map I stole from Buggy and my skills we will be able to sail all around the grand line. We will get so much treasure from strong pirates" said Nami while holding hear hands wide apart from each other.

"Why do you care so much about money?" asked Luffy .

Nami's excitement disappeared right away ,she stared at the floor with a small forced smile. Both Luffy and Zoro could tell it was fake and that they had struck a chord.

"I need to raise 100 million Berries in order to buy a village" she replied while still hiding here eyes and looking at the floor.

Zoro stared at the Nami and then remembered something about the girl.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here in the middle of the ocean anyway?" asked __Zoro__ to the three men rowing the boat._

"_We were tricked by a girl who stole our boat " said the first one "She was so cute, that orange hair..." said the second one while closing his eyes and grinning "she is a witch I tell you!" said the third one ._

"_A witch?" asked __Zoro__ ._

"_yeah, she predicted a storm would come and sink the little boat she left us with" said the third man while still rowing._

'_So she is a good navigator, I wonder if she could join us' thought __Zoro__ while looking at the island they were approaching._

_End Flashback_

"So you are a Navigator?" asked Zoro while looking at Nami. He had to admit she was kind of cute but he didn't have time for girls.

"The best in all of east of blue " said Nami while forgetting about her own sadness.

"Oh a navigator! why don't you join my pirate crew?" asked Luffy while grinning foolishly.

"PIRATES!" screamed Nami in shock "Forget everything I said earlier .I hate pirates" screamed Nami while looking at Zoro and Luffy not noticing the man on the table who was still eating all the food he can get his hands on.

"I like money and Tangerines!" said Nami as she stormed out of the house.

"hey come on join my crew" whined Luffy after following Nami outside the house.

"Bah! That was good! Food tastes amazing when starving " said the man who sat up and started patting his belly.

"So you finally feel better?" asked Zoro who stayed behind wanting to know more about the man and more importantly why he was naked.

"Ah where are my manners" said the man as he wiped his mouth clean with the table cloth, he then sat in front of Zoro on the floor Indian style.

"My name is Michelangelo, but call me Mikey" said Mikey while extending his hand "your name?"asked Mikey with a small grin.

"Roronoa Zoro but call me Zoro" replied Zoro while eying Mikey as he shook his hand. He didn't sense any threat from him but there was still an aura of mystery around the man.

"say do you mind if I could borrow any of those swords for a second " asked Mikey while pointing at Zoro's swords.

"why is that?" asked Zoro as he grabbed his swords protectively.

"I would like to cut my hair" replied Mikey with a smile while pointing at his messy hair that reached his chin.

"Mind telling me what you were doing out in the middle of the ocean with only a make shift raft?" asked Zoro who was leaning near the bathroom door looking at Mikey cut his hair.

"well what can I say ,I was stranded there " replied Mikey while applying some soap to his hair.

"stranded? how the heck did that happen and more importantly why were you naked? asked Zoro.

"I was cast away ,leaving me with raft was there to stop me from drowning " replied Mikey while extending his hand backwards towards Zoro not bothering to look at Zoro .

Zoro handed Mikey one of his nameless swords and watched Mikey skillfully use it to shave his hair.A normal person using a katana to shave would have easily cut himself this man clearly knows what he is doing.

"you seem pretty skillful in using that katana" asked Zoro interested by what Mikey just did.

"I used to be a swordsman" replied Mikey as he cleaned the katana and handed it to Zoro .

"Used to be?" asked Zoro as he sheathed his katana .

BOOM! Before Mikey could answer a loud explosion was heard near the house which caused both Mikey and Zoro to flinch .

"Crap Luffy might be in trouble" shouted Zoro as he dashed out of the house leaving Mikey behind.

"I better hurry and get out there, but first I need to get some clothes on!" shouted Mikey to himself while smiling after noticing that all that was covering him was a piece of cloth.

**Finally! My OC enters the story. From now on the story is going to be mainly around Luffy and my OC. How are they related? Hehehe you will see.  
I have a lot planned and can't wait to show you guys so keep reading.**

**I need your feedback everyone I know some of you read and not comment but it really does make a difference .tell me what you liked ,what you think is going to happen and tell me what pissed you off!**

**When I read stories before, I hated to review but now I know how important it is T^T .**

**In case I don't make it please tell my mother I love her!  
Peace out!**


	4. Buggy's Defeat!

**ReaderBot3000 here! Finally chapter 4 is out, things are going to start to pick up from now on .I would like to say a huge thanks to "praeses " who agreed to be my beta reader and frankly has helped me a lot .My English sucks which is why I found "praeses" meaning from now on the story's structure will get better.I decided to give Buggy a more sadistic/psychaotic character while retaining his original main character ,I mean the guy was on Roger's ship! How the hell can he be so lame!**

**OnePiece is owned by Oda-sensie.I sadly and regrettably never thought of making pirates this cool ,because if I did then …*sighs*…I would have been called RedaerBot3000-sensei instead!**

Mikey was walking down the street headed towards the noise he heard earlier. He was sporting a pair of white baggy pants with blue stars decorating his shins and a white, blue collared polo shirt as well as a pair of brown, low height boots. His head was clean shaven and his green eyes shone with life after finally getting some food. He heard some talking around the corner and saw a blood trail towards one of the houses he entered the house only to find an injured Zoro laying in bed.

"Oy! What happened, who did this to you?" shouted Mikey with rage in his voice as he stared at Zoro .

"Be quiet I'm trying to sleep," replied Zoro not even caring.

"Just tell me who did this and I'll leave you," said Mikey as he rubbed his forehead annoyed by Zoro's lack of seriousness.

"A clown," replied Zoro before snoring.

"Dammit take this seriously!" shouted Mikey only to be met with more snores.

Mikey was about to leave before hearing a cannon fire BOOM! He quickly realized that the house was going to get hit which made him grab Zoro by the arm and pull him towards the door. They both made it at the last second, the house was in rubbles and dust covered everything.

"Hey that's where Zoro is!" shouted Luffy from somewhere, which gave Mikey a direction to head to while inside the dust cloud.

"Relax Zoro's fine," said Mikey who had a cut on his forehead from shard of broken glass.

"What a relief" sighed Luffy.

"How are you two still alive?" asked Nami but more to herself if anything.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" shouted a man wearing some armor. "I am the mayor of this town, I helped build this town from NOTHING 40 years ago and I won't let it fall to their hands!" he screamed as he picked up his spear and started to head towards the bar.

"Hey wait that's reckless!" shouted Nami at the mayor.

"You think I don't know that!" said the mayor as he turned to face Nami with tears in his eyes. "But I just can't stand and do nothing while these bastards trample over my treasure."

Nami thought to herself and remembered Luffy doing the same thing to his straw hat when that stupid lion tamer attacked them.

"I like this guy," said Mikey as he laid Zoro down against a wall. "Stay here and get some sleep."

"Hey it's the naked old man from before! He looks different," said Luffy while looking at him.

"I'm not an old man! I'm twenty years old!" shouted Mikey. He then realized who was talking and something struck him, he didn't notice it before because of how hungry he was but now it was as clear as the sun. "WAIT it's you! you're the one that lady told me about before sending me here!" shouted Mikey in utter sock with eyes wide open.

"Help me!" shouted Mikey as he grabbed Luffy's shoulders and stared eye to eye "You're the only one that can help me with this damn curse!" .

"What curse! I don't know what you are talking about," asked Luffy while tilting his head as he is in utter confusion.

"What! You don't know?" said Mikey as he stopped shaking Luffy. "Do you remember what happened to you as a kid, how you died?"

"Ah that! Makino told me not tell anybody about it because they will think I am crazy," said Luffy while smiling.

"No, what happened was real, your body is just like mine that's why only you can do this," pleaded Mikey.

"What am I supposed to do in order to help you, I'm not giving you any meat if that is what you mean," said Luffy with a bit of anger in his tone .

"Don't you know how to use your powers?" asked Mikey

"Hmmmm?" asked Luffy still puzzled.

"I am sorry to interrupt your little talk but I am afraid that you are going to be dead!" shouted Buggy from the top of the bar while standing next to a cannon aimed at the Luffy and the others.

"Crap we have to get out of here!" shouted Mikey as he turned around to escape but then realized that Luffy wasn't moving .

"Fire the cannon and die a flashy death!" shouted Buggy as he pointed at Luffy.

"Hey Luffy," said Nami while shaking.

"Gomu Gomu no Fūsen" shouted Luffy as he took a deep breath and expanded into a big balloon. The cannon ball hit Luffy but then bounced back.

"So you are a devil fruit user," said Buggy as the canon flew back towards him not scared any bit.

"Yeah I am a rubber man," said Luffy while smirking "Did you forget my promise to take you down?" said Luffy as he patted is belly at the place of the impact while the bar in front of him exploded.

"So that's why you can't use them, you are just like me," said Mikey. "Well and you don't know how to use it anyway," said Mikey while sweat dropping.

"Come down here you pirate!" shouted the mayor ,but before he could say anything else Mikey grabbed his head and smashed it into the floor rendering the mayor unconscious.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Nami.

"What? This?" asked Mikey as he pointed at the unconscious mayor.

"I knew it, all pirates are bad," said Nami while glaring at Mikey.

"But I'm not a pirate," said Mikey while sweat dropping .

"What? Then who are you?" asked Nami.

"You did a good thing naked man," said Luffy as he patted Mikey's back.

"Could you please stop calling me that, and my name is Mikey," he asked, slightly pissed at the name.

"Do you really think this is going to be enough to defeat me?" asked Buggy as the smoke cleared and everyone saw him hold two pirates as shields to protect him from the blast.

"Look what they did to our crew," said a man standing next to Buggy on a unicycle while holding a lion.

"I am so mad that words fail me, Straw Hat only your blood will be enough," said Buggy while throwing the two pirates away.

"Don't worry I shall avenge our crew," said the man as he threw the lion away.

"Get going then Cabaji," said Buggy as his hands that threw his crew reconnected.

In a split second Cabaji advanced with a sword towards Mikey who immediately dodged the sword hit by bending backwards. Cabaji didn't stop and kept hacking at Mikey only to keep missing as Mikey dodged every slash.

"You're pretty nimble," said Cabaji while gasping for air .

"I'm more than that," said Mikey as he pulled his fist backwards "With this hit you and your captain will be blown away," continued Mikey as he flew his fist in the blink of an eye at Cabaji.

The pirate couldn't dodge as the punch was coming too fast so all he did was close his eyes and brace for impact."Aaaaaaaah! " came a scream and Cabaji opened his eyes to see Mikey writhing on the floor with a look of incredible pain on his face.

"Hey! Naked man" shouted Luffy as he looked at Mikey on the floor.

"Well that was weird" said Cabaji as he raised his sword and was about to stab Mikey, only for Zoro to jump in at the last second and block his sword.

"Leave the swordsman to me," said Zoro as he glared at Cabaji.

"Luffy it's not safe for him here," said Zoro.

"Neither is it for you," replied Luffy but Zoro simply ignored him.

"Nami get him out of here," Luffy ordered with a serious tone as he pointed at Mikey and looked at her.

"S-Sure," replied Nami as she picked up Mikey's limp body and carried out of site. Mikey was conscious but too much in pain to do anything.

Nami carried Mikey to an alley and placed him down she looked at him and kept staring remembering what she saw.

_Flashback_

_As Mikey's fist was about to connect red glowing symbols appeared all over his arm,the symbols which she couldn't understand glowed brighter until Mikey screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. The symbols then began to fade away and got dimmer until they disappeared altogether._

_End flashback_

"That was my seal activating," said Mikey while leaning against the alley wall. The pain had become tolerable and he could start talking at least.

"Dammit, I didn't think it was this restricting," he muttered to himself. He then looked at Nami who was confused and shocked.

"Don't worry about it," he told her and tried to get up but couldn't as Nami placed here hands on his shoulders.

"Don't, you were screaming in pain a minute ago," said Nami. "Besides..."

She paused and ripped a piece of her left sleeve and started dapping his forehead injury as the blood started covering his right eye.

"Shit, I can't believe I became a liability!" shouted Mikey in frustration "I lost it all! I was stupid!" screamed Mikey to himself in self pity as he punched the ground.

"Hey you stay here, I'm going to check if there are any stitches somewhere," said Nami as she left Mikey and headed out of the alley.

-Luffy &Zoro-

"I'm getting real tired," Zoro said as he stood up .

"Haha of course, you lost so much blood!" shouted Cabaji as he laughed while riding on his unicycle.

"No, I'm getting tired of playing with you," said Zoro as he kicked Cabaji off his unicycle."Oni.."

"What?" Said Cabaji surprised by Zoro's reply. "Fine then you shall be defeated by my swords!" shouted Cabaji as he rushed at Zoro.

"GIRI!" shouted Zoro as he ran towards Cabaji at an insane speed and slashed him.

"To think that I..." said Cabaji as he coughed some blood. "Would lose to some trash" continued Cabaji as he fell unconscious.

"Not trash. But pirates," said Zoro as he collapsed on the ground. "Luffy I'm going to get some sleep." Zoro said as he closed his eyes.

"And I'm going to kick that big red nose in," Luffy said as he made a fist.

"So you guys are Pirates, AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!" screamed Buggy after realizing what Luffy said.

"Yeah we are, and I'm going to steal that map of the Grand Line from you too," declared Luffy while pointing at Buggy.

"So that's your plan, that place isn't exactly for some nameless pirate like you," said Buggy as he smiled. "Are you going for a sightseeing tour or something? " asked Buggy mockingly.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King," replied Luffy in a serious manner.

"Hahaha, If you are going to be the pirate King then I'm God!" shouted Buggy while laughing.

"Enough with the lecture and let's get going," said Luffy as he grabbed his right shoulder and flexed.

"Seeing your straw hat reminds me of that impudent red haired guy," said Buggy with a more angry tone .

"Red haired! You mean Shanks?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Eh you know about him?" asked Buggy also a bit surprised.

"How do you know him?" asked Luffy.

"Hmm? I do know him but I didn't know you're interested," said Buggy

"Just tell me about him!" screamed Luffy.

"I'm not enough of a nice guy to tell you, even if it's your death wish," continued Buggy as grabbed daggers from his pocket and placed them between all his fingers.

"Looks like I will have to beat it out of you," said Luffy while smirking.

"Let's see if you can stop this!" said Buggy as blades came out if his shoes and his lower half separated and started spinning "Bara Bara Windmill" Shouted Buggy as his torso span like a saw and flew at Luffy.

Luffy jumped in the air but as he did so buggy threw daggers at Luffy.

"Let's see you dodge in the air!" said Buggy while smiling.

"Heh! That's easy," said Luffy as his arm stretched and grabbed a pole which he reeled himself into thus avoiding the incoming daggers.

"Interesting ability you got there," said Buggy as a grin began to form on his face not surprised by Luffy's ability.

"Your's too. Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he stretched his fist at Buggy.

Moments before it made contact Buggy simply turned sideways to avoid the punch causing Luffy's arm to stretch past him.

"But your ability has a weakness," said Buggy as he took a dagger "Your arms can easily be cut while stretched like this, now suffer a flashy defeat!" shouted Buggy as he swiped his arms at Luffy's outstretched arm.

"Heh as if!" shouted Luffy as his stretched grabbed a window behind Buggy and launched himeself towards Buggy.

"Gomu Gomu no..." shouted Luffy as he flew at Buggy full speed with his left arm extended in order to clothes line Buggy. "KAMA!"

"Bara Bara emergency escape!" shouted Buggy as his head separated from his body making it float and dodge Luffy's attack.

-Nami-

After finding some stitches she rushed back to Mikey only to find the cut to have scabbed over.

'_I really need to know what he is_, ' thought Nami.

She was going to ask but realized that Mikey was sleeping. She decided to leave and head to the shack behind the destroyed bar in order to steal Buggy's treasure .as she headed there she heard Buggy scream "Bara Bara emergency escape" and was shocked by the sight. A man flying towards Buggy with his arm stretched 10 meters more than it should and another one have his head separate and reconnect as if it was nothing.

"H-how is it possible for such a fight," said Nami with eyes wide open in shock. "It feels just like a dream." continued Nami while hiding behind the shed and watching the fight.

"How dare you harm this hat, it is my most valued treasure!" shouted Luffy. Nami realized that scream must have been really loud since she heard it clearly all the way back here.

'_Why is that so important to him?_' thought Nami as she remembered when Luffy beat up the three pirates because they touched his hat.

Buggy then spat at the hat which made Luffy run angrily at Buggy, Nami noted that this wasn't the usual Luffy this one was mad and not cheerful.

"I better go inside the shed," She muttered to herself.

-Luffy-

"You bastard that's Shanks' hat!" screamed Luffy as he punched Buggy in the gut.

Buggy coughed up some blood from the punch but was relatively unharmed.

"So that hat is your treasure?" Buggy asked as he smiled and had a crazy look in his eyes."Men! ready the cannon!" shouted Buggy as he looked at the pirates lying in the rubble. "I know you're alive!" continued Buggy before turning at Luffy. the pirates then leapy up and began digging out the cannon from under the rubble.

"What are you planning?" Luffy asked as he picked up his hat and wiped the spit.

"I hate bastards like you that value trash like treasure!" screamed Buggy he then began explaining his relationship with Shanks."That red haired bastard made me eat a 100 million Beli fruit and robbed me from the chance of ever finding that treasure at the bottom of the sea."

"So he saved your life," said Luffy mockingly .

"Bara Bara 3-step canon!" shouted Buggy as his arm shot out of his shoulder and headed towards Luffy.

Luffy made a pose ready to block it, but halfway midair Buggy screamed and the arm from elbow downwards separated and flew even faster at Luffy.

"Crap this is too fast!" shouted Luffy as he was about to dodge it but then Buggy screamed "Choke " just as the arm was about to reach Luffy the wrist separated making it go even faster and grab Luffy by the throat before he could even dodge.

Luffy flew in the air and crashed into a nearby building causing it to get blown away from the impact and when the smoke cleared Luffy was floating above the rubble with Buggy's wrist choking him.

"Let go you big nose!" said Luffy while struggling.

"Shoot the cannon!" screamed Buggy.

"B-but sir your hand is still on him," said one of the pirates.

"It would get caught in the blast," said another pirate who was holding a torch ready to fire the cannon.

"I don't care!" screamed Buggy as he pointed his arm at the pirate holding the lit torch and shot it. "that bastard called my nose big!" the fist punched the pirate knocking him out.

"Stop you bastard!" shouted Luffy still struggling. "Crap this is bad, I can't use Gomu Gomu no Fūsen because he's choking me." Luffy said to himself.

"Not until you die Straw Hat, now die a flashy death!"

BOOM! The canon exploded after Buggy finished talking. The ball erupted where Luffy was and a huge cloud of smoke and dust formed. Luffy however bit Buggy's hand causing Buggy to yell and let go which allowed he to jump out of the way just in time.

"You got away straw hat," said Buggy as all his body parts reconnected. "Bara Bara Trampoline!" shouted Buggy which made his entire body from the torso and up to fly into the air allowing him to have a better look.

Buggy then noticed Nami carrying a bag of his treasure just outside the shed.

"Hey give back my treasure you thief!" screamed Buggy.

"No it's mine now!" said Nami while sticking her tongue out.

"Y-you BITCH!" screamed Buggy as he flew across the rubble to where Nami is.

"Aaah help!" Shouted Nami when she saw Buggy flying towards her, but then just as Buggy was about to stab her Mikey appeared between her and the clown.

"Out of the way baldy," shouted Buggy as he thrust his dagger.

"Shit!" said Mikey as he was too weak to block the attack causing him to fly away from the thrust.

"Is this how you treat me Nami?" said Buggy with a big grin as he floated near Nami with daggers in his hands.

"You're a pirate so I will steal from you!" shouted Nami while clutching the bag.

"Bara Bara Festival!" shouted Buggy as his entire body split into many pieces including the ones near Luffy. "I'll show you ho…" Buggy was interrupted when a punch landed on his cheek causing him to fly backwards and crash into the floor.

"I told you I'll kick your ass, Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" shouted Luffy as he flew towards Buggy.

"Straw Hat..." muttered Buggy as he gritted his teeth. "Reassemble!" shouted Buggy as all his body parts returned but he was shocked to find that all that came back to his head were his feet and wrists "What the hell happened!" screamed Buggy in shock.

"You should never mess with a thief!" said Nami while smirking as she tied the rest of body's parts with a rope.

"Hey give that back!" shouted Buggy .

"Thieves are so cool!" said Luffy while rummaging through body's pockets. "Ah! I finally got the map to the Grand Line!" shouted Luffy a he raised the map .

"You bastards, that's not fair!" shouted Buggy.

"Too bad," said Mikey after finally getting up from the rubble with a few small cuts here and there.

"Gomu Gomu no..." shouted Luffy as his arms stretched back

Buggy then smiled and started Laughing as hard as he can, "Kuhahahaha,you won this time Straw Hat" said Buggy as he stopped laughing and gave Luffy a glare. "But when I get you next time, I am going to.."

Buggy was then interrupted by Luffy."Bazooka!" shouted Luffy as he blew the clown away.

"Something tells me this is not the last of him," said Mikey as he sat where Zoro was sleeping.

"So you are finally going to join us?" asked Luffy while looking at Nami

"Like I said earlier, this is just a partnership," Nami said as she hugged the bag of treasure.

"Hey Luffy," said Mikey while looking at Luffy. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Mikey felt really awkward for asking that sort of thing from him.

"Sure!" replied Luffy right away breaking any awkwardness in the air. He knew Mikey was good he saved both Zoro and Nami earlier at his own cost .

"Yosh!" said Mikey as he pumped his fist in the air

"I'm going to wake Zoro up since there is nothing much else to do anyway," Mikey said as he walked to the back of a house where he placed Zoro after finding him sleeping during Luffy's fight.

"Hey wake up," Mikey ordered as he started slapping Zoro's head.

"Ah what is the fight over?" Zoro asked as he grabbed his head .

"Yeah Luffy kicked his ass!" Mikey said as he lifted Zoro and placed his hand on his shoulder to help walk. "Oh by the way, I joined your crew," he said while placing Zoro's swords around his waist.

"Is that so?" said Zoro with a smirk. He didn't particularly have anything against him.

"Hey get back here you pirates!" someone shouted from around the alley .

"I think that's our cue to leave," said Zoro .

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey.

"You'll see," said Zoro as he grabbed Mikey's neck knowing that he was about to be running soon.

"Ah Mikey, Zoro we're leaving!" Shouted Luffy as he ran past them.

"Wait why are you running?"Mikey asked as he stared at Luffy heading to the harbor.

"You idiot I still can't believe you told them we are pirates!"Nami shouted as she ran past Mikey as well .

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mikey as he stared at the alley from where both Luffy and Nami came from as he started hearing a loud mob noise approaching.

"Run," said Zoro without bothering to even lift his head.

"Wh.." Mikey was about to argue but then started running as fast as he can heading to the harbor when he saw the massive mob chasing after him.

"Haha," Zoro started laughing at Mikey's shocked and panicked face.

**So some things got explained like why Luffy never talked about that incident when he was a kid and why he never really changed from the original Luffy strength wise. Things will be explained as we go further into the story but if you have any questions you can post them or PM me .Mikey Is a must in the story as he compliments Luffy's existence in this story as you will see how in the story, an OC also makes the story more interesting because if you are retelling OnePiece then why copy it word for word that's insane! Might as well read the manga instead.**

**Review and let me know what you Liked and Hated because I can't read minds! **

**Beta read by praeses**

In case I don't make it please tell my mother I love her!**  
**Peace out!


	5. C-captain Usopp at your service!

"Alright guys, let me explain how the Grand Line works," said Nami while opening the map they stole from Buggy.

"All right! The Grand Line!" shouted Luffy while raising both arms in the air.

"You guys go ahead and do that while I get some sleep," replied Zoro while leaning on the side of the ship with hands behind his back.

"I can't blame you since you got injured badly from the last fight," said Mikey while getting up and heading up to were Nami is.

The crew had set sail and left the island were Buggy was defeated and continued their journey. It was a nice day with a gentle wind that pushed the boat they stole from Buggy. The waves were gentle and the sky was blue with big puffy clouds that looked like white cotton pieces floating.

"The world is split in two by the Red Line," explained Nami as she stood around a barrel where the map was placed on. Mikey and Luffy were standing next to here looking at the map while Nami explained.

"So then there is a massive rock formation that splits the world in half?" asked Mikey since he was intrigued by the geography.

"No Mikey, she means there is a red line drawn around the world that you can't cross," explained Luffy who had no clue what he is saying but didn't want to get left out.

"No you idiot! Mikey was right!" shouted Nami with shark teeth as she smacked Luffy on the head, creating a big bump with smoke coming out of it while Luffy was on the floor unconscious.

"I thought you were made out of rubber?" asked Mikey as he looked at Luffy with a big sweat drop.

"Ahem! Now imagine that being the centre of the world and draw a line all the way around across it. That would be the Grand Line," continued Nami explaining while drawing a circular line in the air.

"Right, right," was all Mikey would say as Nami continued with the explanation since he was trying to absorb all this information.

This went on for a while since the sun started setting and Nami informed Mikey that it was enough for today. Luffy left them after being smacked by Nami in the head. He was playing with the sleeping Zoro the entire day poking sticks and other things he cold find up his nose and watching his unconscious body react to the different things shoved in it.

"Will you stop doing that!" screamed Zoro as he finally woke up from all the irritation Luffy caused and grabbed Luffy from his cheek and stretched it to the max.

"Solly Zoro," was all Luffy could say while Zoro was trying to inflict pain on Luffy but failing because of his rubber powers.

"Oi Nami I'm hungry," shouted Luffy after Zoro let go of him.

"Well this is a good time to gather and eat," smiled Mikey while placing a barrel between him Zoro and Luffy. "Eating out on a boat while the sun is setting," Mikey said while stretching. "Nothing can beat this."

"This is going to be the last of our need to find an island soon and restock," said Nami while placing the last of their food supplies on the barrel. "We also need to find ourselves a real ship," she continued as she sat in front the barrel with everyone else.

"Mghg kogm kaftim too," Luffy said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"But this ship is too small Luffy," replied Mikey as he grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"Fgmh lifgm" Nodded Luffy while stuffing his mouth with more meat.

"How the hell did he understand that?" asked Zoro and Nami at the same time while sweat dropping.

"So Mikey, you said you were going to explain to me how that wound of yourself healed right away," Said Nami while grabbing a drink for herself and leaning against the boat rails with one leg on top of the other.

"You can heal right away?" asked Zoro surprised by what he just heard.

"Yeah the speed of the recovery depends on the injury," sighed Mikey while rubbing his forehead clean of any injuries.

"That's so cool!" said Luffy as he sat closer to Mikey and stared at him with shiny eyes. "Teach me how to that."

"I can't, now settle down and let me talk," he said while grabbing his head and scratching it trying to think of a way to say it without sounding too unbelievable.

"I came from a faraway place," finally Mikey continued as he stared at the crew. "From where I come from my people are naturally very strong; and when I say very strong I mean insanely strong. However since we have so much strength there are restrictions placed on our bodies that prevent us from using too much force and causing only destruction."

"Eh that strong? Kind off hard to believe," interrupted Zoro while taking a sip from a bottle of rum.

"I don't blame you for not believing me after all my people are not really supposed to interact directly with others," Mikey then threw the left over apple off the boat and watched it sink. _'What do you mean I am being sealed!_' The apple slowly submerged below the water and bubbles started coming from around it as it began sinking. _'I am sorry son but you have brought this on yourself._' Mikey then kept staring at the spot where the apple disappeared. _'DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH ME! I told you I had no choice!_'

"Hey Mikey c'mon continue your story," whined Luffy while stretching his hand over Mikey's shoulder.

"Right where was I?" replied Mikey while turning around having been snapped out of his thoughts.

"You telling us how strong you are," Zoro said in almost a mocking manner.

"Well anyway after I broke some rules I was sentenced to wander earth aimlessly until the end of time with no hope of ever returning back home or ever seeing my family. Not that I want to anyway," explained Mikey who now has subconsciously started hugging his knees. Zoro picked up on that but said nothing.

"Till the end of time? What are you immortal or something?" said Nami.

"Well that's what they told me before sending me here," replied Mikey.

"You don't know!" Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"What kind of people cast away someone for breaking some stupid rules," shouted Luffy with anger in his eyes. "Those guys are jerks."

"Jerks or not that's not the worst part," said Mikey as he looked as his hand and formed a fist. "In order to not cause trouble, a powerful seal was placed on me rendering all my strength and powers useless. Right now I am just a regular human like you guys," smiled Mikey while staring at Nami, and Zoro almost teasingly.

"You say it like you are not human yourself," said Nami with a raised eyebrow and an devious smile interested by what Mikey just said.

"Not human eh? I wonder about that," said Mikey as he looked up in the now dark sky filled with stars. "Well all you need to know for now is that if I ever try to use any of my strength, then the seal placed on me will activate and force me to stop." Mikey now looked at the crew with his arms clasped together.

"So those symbols glowing on your arms when you were about to punch that guy, was that the seal?" asked Nami while leaning forward towards Mikey.

"Yup that was it," said Mikey while grinning at Nami. "It's okay though, all it does is stop me."

"It's not okay! You where screaming in pain when that seal activated. I had to drag you out of harm's way because of it. How can someone be so cruel and do this."

"IT's fine," Reassured Mikey. "My body starts healing right away remember? So the pain fades away right away," lied Mikey. The pain he experiences fro the seal is different, it's much more painful than any physical attack and the healing does nothing. He just bears with it until it goes away.

"Well is there any other people like you, maybe we can find them and ask them. I'm sure your family is worried about you," Nami said while making gestures in her hand trying to cheer up Mikey.

"It's fine. I'm used to it, so all this is not new to me," Mikey stopped her, he then smiled and eyed Nami. "Got you all interested in my story now don't I?" continued Mikey still smiling trying to hide the sadness he is feeling as he looked at Nami.

"You two are being awfully quiet," Mikey then looked at Zoro and Luffy only to find them sleeping on top of each other. "Not a care in the world eh?" he then placed a blanket on both of them and looked back at Nami. "Lets get some sleep too, ah I hope we find an island tomorrow because I never got to eat anything," said Mikey while stretching back and resting his head on top of his arms and staring at the stars.

"You are taking this all too well but I know that you are suffering deep down aren't you?" asked Nami while looking at Mikey not caring about what he just said only to find him ignoring her words and snoring with the rest of the crew.

"Jerk," muttered Nami as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep herself. "But am I not doing the same thing?" Nami said while feeling drowsy and tired from the sleep overcoming her. Mikey lifted an eyelid to that last comment but said nothing and went back to sleeping.

The night went by without any disturbance except when Luffy punched Mikey in the face while dreaming, rambling about a meat thief. The sun started rising and the first of the crew to rise was Nami.

"Alright get up everyone!" Nami grabbed a bucket of sea water and threw it at all three of them.

"That wasn't called for," Mikey said while wiping the water from his face. "You're just an evil demon aren't you?"

"What's that?" threatened Nami while clutching her fists in the air.

"Nami is scary," cowered Luffy behind Mikey.

"Oi I think I see some land over there," Zoro said as he pointed at a black object in the far away distance.

"Yahoo! We get to eat," yelled Luffy while jumping on the boat."Nami can we get there faster?"

"Maybe we can find a ship on this island," Mikey said as the boat got closer to the island.

"Yosh we are going to find some food then a ship!" Luffy said as the boat stopped by the sand.

"I finally get to stretch after that long nap," Zoro said while jumping of the boat and taking a few steps.

"Well what do you know the map led us to an island," said Luffy while looking at the map.

"Something tells me this is the first time you used a map," Nami said while dropping.

"Stop right there pirates!" Screamed a boy while standing 10 meters away from the anchored boat. He had curly black hair and a long nose, he wore olive green overalls with a big messenger bag over his left hip.

"And who might you be?" Asked Mikey while eyeing the boy.

"I-I'm the great captain Usopp! With 80 million followers!" Usopp said while puffing his chest and tilting his head up.

"Woah! Are you serious!" Screamed Luffy with jaw wide open."That's so cool."

"Idiot he is obviously lying," replied Zoro while smacking Luffy's head.

"Crap they caught my lie!" shouted Usopp as he jumped on the ground and cowered.

"So you were lying," Nami said with a sweat drop at the amateur attempt to lie.

"Haha did I just say that?" replied Usopp while sweating .

"Oi!" replied Zoro, Nami, and Mikey.

"Haha, you're a funny guy," laughed Luffy while grabbing his chest from laughing too much.

"Relax we don't mean harm,we are just looking for a restaurant," reassured Mikey while lifting both his hands in the air to show that he means no harm.

"Yosh! If it is a restaurant you are looking for, then I shall guide you since I know this town like the back of my hand," Said Usopp as he stood up and smiled at the pirates.

-LATER AT THE RESTAURANT-

"Hey I want more meat!"

"Get me more sake too."

"Can I get a cleaner glass, plate, and fork!"

"You guys stop shouting, here use my fork Mikey I'm done eating anyways," Nami said while handing her fork to Mikey. "Stop banging the table for more meat!" screamed Nami as she stabbed Luffy with the fork she was about to hand Mikey.

"Ewwww! I'm not touching that fork, you ate from it!" Mikey said in a whiney tone while leaning away from the fork Nami was holding.

"What's wrong with eating from what I ate with?"

"Well I could get sick from some disease that you have and not know about" Mikey said while wiping his glass with a napkin trying to clean it more than necessary. "Aaaah! That hurt" screamed Mikey while pulling a fork from his forehead.

"So... Like I said earlier," Usopp said while sweat dropping at the whole scene in front of him. "That mansion with the rich girl is your only chance. Oh look at the time. I've got to go," Usopp said after looking at the clock hanging by the wall and rushing outside of the restaurant.

-A WHILE LATER-

"Good afternoon, please lend us a ship!" Shouted Luffy while grabbing the railing of the house gates .

"That's not what Mikey said!" Screamed Zoro with shark teeth."Where is he anyways?"

"That idiot never got to eat because he was stressing too much about clean cutlery," sighed Nami as she stood next to Zoro who was strangling Luffy.

"Let's go guys!" shouted Luffy as he grabbed the three boys, Zoro, and Nami launching them to the other side of the house.

"One day I'm going to kill him," Muttered Zoro who was a the bottom of the pile of bodies that flew with Luffy.

"Shishishi, that was fun!" said Luffy as he stood up and placed his straw hat back on.

"You guys why are you all here here," exclaimed Usopp.

-MIKEY-

"Man this sucks I barely managed to eat anything ," whined Mikey while grabbing an apple and taking a bite. "Well since I'm alone lets go exploring "

"Man I really don't like hiding stuff from people ,it feels like I'm a bad guy," whined Mikey as he kicked some sand while walking. **'**_No Ramon stop! It's forbidden!_**' **"If I can only go back home and forget all of this," Sighed Mikey.

Mikey walked to the other side of the island where he saw a small boat docked and a weird man with a long chin jumping of it and walking backwards. The man went up the cliff past Mikey lifted his hat a little bit then continued walking backwards like nothing happened.

"Another weirdo shows up," commented Mikey while turning and heading back to the village. "Might as well head to that mansion those kids were talking about."

Upon reaching the mansion Mikey heard a scream from a girl and rushed over the gate and saw Usopp heading his way. Usopp was very angry and upset at the same time. His cheerful nature wasn't there anymore.

'Something happened' thought Mikey. He then approached Zoro.

"What's going on? What happened he.." before Mikey finished he noticed Klahadore and felt a chill down his spine ."Zoro, Nami, Luffy, let's get out of here"

"At least one of you has some sense in him," commented Klahadore at Mikey.

"No Mikey this guy is an idiot," shouted Luffy while pointing at Klahadore.

"Luffy why don't you go after Usopp, didn't you say that you knew his dad?" Nami said while trying to calm Luffy.

"Oh right. USOOOOP!" shouted Luffy as Zoro let go of him.

Mikey stood there without moving, staring at Klahadore. Zoro approached Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You told us to leave so let's go," Mikey didn't reply to Zoro and kept staring.

"Well I expected you to be the rational one but I see that you still haven't left," Klahadore said while adjusting his glasses.

"You're not who you claim you are," stated Mikey while still looking at Klahadore.

The butler tensed up and glared at Mikey, "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

"I'm not sure myself but whatever it is. It's not going to happen," smiled Mikey while turning away and following after everyone else.

"What was that all about?" asked Zoro.

"Well ever since our fight with Buggy I can somehow feel the presence of people, be it good or bad," stated Mikey while gesturing in the air explaining. "But it is very limited, I had to be very close to the person to the sense it."

"Man you are just full of surprises," grinned Zoro while facing Mikey.

"Remind me to talk to you about your swordsmanship," Mikey said as he ran past Zoro and towards Nami. "Oh look who finally shows up!"

"Nami I don't feel comfortable on this island, it's like something is going to happen. Why don't you go take all the valuables form our boat and place it somewhere safe," Mikey said while staring at Nami with a very serious face.

"Eh! What do you mean?" Gulped Nami at Mikey's sudden request.

"Just do it!" Mikey said while still looking at Nami not even blinking.

"F-fine," Nami said while walking away and heading to the boat.

The group where now standing near a farm fence were Zoro was leaning on one and the two kids sitting on it ram ling about Klahadore. Mikey sat on the floor beside Zoro, with his legs crossed.

"Ahhh I'm so hungry. All I ate was two lousy apples, hey kids do you mind finding me some food that is not dirty, wet, rotten, dry, salty, sweet, or sour?"Asked Mikey while rubbing his stomach.

"There is no such thing!" screamed the two kids with shark teeth.

"Then how about a bag of apples?" asked Mikey while snickering since he loved teasing those kids.

"We will be right back," the two shouted as they jumped of the fence and ran off to fetch some food for Mikey.

"You act serious all of a sudden then carefree a second later, I really don't get you," Zoro said as he looked at Mikey with a raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, well there is no point in acting all serious when there is no need to, besides I just wanted the kids to leave us alone," Mikey said as he looked up at Zoro.

"Why is that?" Zoro asked.

"Well I saw you swordsmanship and got interested since I have never seen someone use three swords to fight. You're quite good at it too."

Zoro grinned at the last comment, "Of course! I am aiming to be the world's strongest swordsman."

"Bald-ossan we brought you the apples," shouted the two kids as they ran towards Mikey and Zoro while holding a sack each from one side.

"Wow that was fast, and I'm only 20 years old!" shouted Mikey.

"Well we didn't know your name," The two kids said while handing an apple to Mikey.

"My name is Michelangelo but call me Mikey," he took a bite from the apple then asked, "where is Luffy anyways?"

"He went to chase after Usopp," answered Zoro .

"He is probably at the cliff by the edge of the village," said the first kid

"Yeah he always goes there! Wanna go there," the second kid said while handing another apple to Mikey.

"Nah, we will just wait for him," Zoro said while as he leaned down and sat against the fence pole.

"Where is your other friend?" Asked Mikey still eating the apples.

"Oh you mean Tamanegi, he always disappears and comes back running and shouting," Said one of the kids.

Soon after Tamanegi came running towards the group shouting about a man walking backwards. No sooner than half a minute, a man appeared in the distance walking backwards heading towards the group. Mikey recognized the man but sensed no threat so he simply continued to eat his apples while watching the kids interact with him. Zoro decided to take a nap. The man took his leave after managing to hypnotize himself and the kids. Nami arrived shortly after with a key to a room she rented out since the sun was beginning to set.

The group then encountered Usopp running as fast as he can, Zoro grabbed him by the shirt before he went past them. Usopp was very frantic and worried. He was panting trying the catch his breath. The group waited for him.

"Your... captain is... dead...!" exclaimed Usopp between gasps before grabbing his knees and taking a deep breath. "Your captain is dead! He fell of a cliff an landed head first!"

"Which way is the cliff," Zoro said as he got up and tied his katanas around his waist .

"We will take you there!" shouted the three kids.

"I'm going to warn everybody about pirates coming since I heard their plans!" Shouted Usopp while finally able to talk normally .

"What plans?" asked Mikey after finishing his last apple an placing it on his pyramid of eaten apples.

Usopp then proceeded to tell everybody about the Klahadore being a pirate in realty and not a butler as he claimed, and another weird guy named Jango who was responsible of hypnotizing Luffy causing him to fall down the cliff.

"Hmm... From what your friends told me, the village is not going to believe you because of your constant lying," asked Mikey while eying Usopp wanting him to realize that his lying has gotten him into.

"I don't care I have to go warn Kaya and everyone else! Even if they don't believe me!" shouted Usopp

"There is no point in warning you is there?" asked Nami while crossing her arms.

"Let's go get Luffy," Mikey told Nami while catching up to kids who are leading Zoro leaving her and Usopp behind.

"Wait! I'm coming!" shouted Nami while running after Mikey and Zoro."Be careful Usopp!"

-AT THE CLIFF-

The group found Luffy down the cliff with his head imbedded in the rock. After a couple of pulls from Mikey and Zoro his head finally came out and they found Luffy to be sleeping the whole time. Nami was furious at Luffy's carelessness and ended up waking up Luffy with a couple of bruises on his head.

"So what do you plan to do captain?' asked Nami.

"Well if the village is going to run away then that means that the butcher is running away too! We haven't bought our meat supplies yet!" shouted Luffy now fully awake and aware.

"Let's just head back to the village for now," Mikey said while grabbing Luffy's hand and pulling him up.

-OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE-

The group stopped at the same place they were earlier only to see Usopp running towards them again.

"What are you guys doing here? Woah! You are still alive?" Exclaimed Usopp as he looked at Luffy with eyes wide open to the sight.

"Yeah, I was just sleeping earlier," replied Luffy .

"Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a devil fruit," interrupted Mikey trying to explain what Usopp really meant.

"Ah I see," said Usopp calmly. "Wait. What!?"

"Captain you're back! Is it true what they said about the butler?" asked the kids.

Usopp hid his injured hand behind his back and pretended to have lied about the whole matter, since he didn't want to get the kids involved. The kids were angry at Usopp but and left just like Usopp planned it. The group then headed to the cliffs so that no one can hear them.

"So the village didn't believe you," Mikey said while standing in front of Usopp who was sitting on a small piece of rock.

"I'll protect the village myself and prevent those pirates from attacking. Then this will pass and just become one of my lies," shouted Usopp with determination as he stood up while everyone just looked at him.

"Even if they shot me and chased after me… This village… I grew up here" Usopp started sobbing and lifted his arms to cover his face. "I love this village, how can I just watch them get killed!"

"Heh well said," Mikey sated as he folded his arms and smiled at Usopp.

"You are a pretty good guy. You even lied to your own crew in order not to bring them any harm," Zoro said.

"That's it. I'm definitely going to butt in," Said Luffy as he formed a fist and punched his other palm.  
-

**Beta read by praeses**

**Wow that took a while eh!**

**Mikey: Don't make excuses.**

**Redaerbot3000: well I really was busy, imagine having your whole week booked off!**

**Mikey:yaya when do I get to fight!**

**ReaderBot3000: soooon.**

In case I don't make it please tell my mother I love her!  
Peace out!


	6. Damn Old man!

"Mikey please tell them, i can't take another guys are ruthless."

"No! i won't no matter what!"

"But Mikey th-" *Punch in the nose*

"Fine fine," * Takes a deep breadth* "One Piece is owned By Oda so please stop torturing him copyright people"

* * *

"You guys. You're willing to fight for me?" Usopp said. "But why?"

"Because your enemies outnumber you," Luffy said as he made a fist.

"You have the words 'I'm scared' written all over your face," Stated Zoro.

"Idiots! Me scared? I'm Captain Usopp! In my veins flows the blood of a courageous warrior!" screamed Usopp while pointing at himself. He then realized that his knees are shaking non-stop. "Stop shaking! Stop it! Damn it why am I shaking!" He then noticed the group staring. "I don't need your sympathy, go away!"

"We are not sympathizing with you but rather, we're commending you for having courage" remarked Mikey while nodding. "Why else would we bother to risk our lives?"

"You guys… I'm so touched," sobbed Usopp. Mikey placed his hands on Usopp's shoulder

"You're not alone Usopp."

-A WHILE LATER-

The group had discussed that they would set traps in order to slow down the enemy's progress.

"Are you sure this is the only place they will come from?" asked Mikey as he poured a barrel of oil down the slope.

"Of course! I know this town like the back of my hand," Usopp proudly bragged.

"Then what about the place where we came from? Why did you not consider it?" asked Mikey as he wiped oil from his face that Luffy spilled by accident.

"Oh crap! I assumed since they talked here about their plans then that's where they will attack from," yelled Usopp. He was shocked by almost forgetting something so important.

"You guys head there I want to go check on the butler since he is already here," pointed out Mikey while he was choking Luffy.

-At THE MANSION-

"Dammit I completely forgot about the butler!" shouted Mikey as he approached the mansion. "Even if the girl is okay, it doesn't mean everyone else is."

Mikey reached the mansion and saw two limp bodies on the floor that belonged to the door guards, they were injured pretty badly with deep cuts all over their bodies. Mikey didn't have the time to check if they were alive or not since there is probably even more bodies awaiting him.

"Shit I messed up! That bastard really went all the way."

Mikey then kicked the main door and stumbled at the sight in front of him. There were bodies everywhere with 5 deep slashes on each, no one was spared. "What th…" Mikey was speechless it was a horrible sight.

"I will never let you hurt miss Kaya," came a voice from upstairs.

BAM! BAM! Some gunshots were fired.

"If I can only save one person," Mikey dashed up the stairs running through the corridor to where the screams are coming from, he grabbed a candle holder from the wall and kicked the door off it's hinges. "Stop right there you bastard," yelled Mikey as he clenched his fist and punched Klahadore

Klahadore was caught off guard when Mikey punched him on the chin. Klahadore flew backwards and landed on his back.

"You punch better than that long nose," smiled Klahadore as he spat some blood and a broken tooth.

"Please help me stop him, he is trying to hurt miss Kaya," Said the lamb looking man. He was holding a gun that was smoking from an earlier shot, his hands and legs were shaking; terrified to the bone.

"That's why I am here," Mikey replied with a smile.

"And here I thought you were a smart one," Klahadore said while pushing his glasses up using his palm.

"Think what you want, but nothing is going to save you after what you did here," glared Mikey.

"Let's see about that," hissed Klahadore as he lunged at Mikey with both his arms wide open, his claw katanas where closing in at Mikey.

Mikey dodged the katanas that tried to shred him at the last second. Klahadore then tried to slash Mikey with his claws, but Mikey kept dodging while getting a few minor cuts.

"You're pretty quick on your feet," stated Klahadore as he tried to swipe Mikey with both his claws in an X pattern. Mikey then used the metal candle holder to block the slash but realized how useless the thing was, as it was cut into several pieces instantly.

_'Those things are sharper than they look, and he is used to using them,'_ thought Mikey as he studied Klahadore

"Don't think that they are just some cheap metal swords, these claws can cut through anything." Bragged Klahadore.

"We will see about that," replied Mikey as he got up and grabbed two ornamental swords from the wall that had caught his eye. He tightened his grip on the two handles then quickly started moving them in circular swiping patterns trying to get used to their weight and size.

"These will do the trick," he snickered as he dashed at Klahadore with both of his arms trailing behind him, limp yet firm on holding the swords.

Klahadore lifted both his paws in front of his face in order to block the attack. Mikey kept running at Klahadore without a second thought, just as he was about to reach him he shifted his weight backwards causing him to fall back which jerked both his arms forward and upward. The swords hit the claws and a loud metal clank was heard some sparks flew on Mikey's shoulder but that didn't faze him.

Klahador's block failed since he expected a direct hit and not one coming from the bottom, he recovered quickly and kicked Mikey in gut. His foot sank into Mikey and a small crunch sound has heard. Mikey coughed from the hit but was fine, Klahadore slashed at Mikey both his arms in a breast stroke manner causing Mikey to jump backwards but this time he managed to land a hit. Mikey bled a bit from the cut, his heart was pounding since all this dodging was taking it's toll on him.

_'His attacks are getting faster. Damn it, I can easily see his movements but my body is too slow,'_ thought Mikey as he wiped some blood from his forehead.

"So you are a swordsman," Klahadore said since he finally understood Mikey's attack style. "Well it won't matter since you will still die by the hands of these claws.

"Don't decide things on your own, cat bastard," shouted Mikey as he ran at Klahadore again.

Klahadore grit his teeth at the insult and yelled, "I'm not going to fall for the same trick again."

He charged at Mikey trying to stop him from gaining momentum. Mikey smiled at Klahadore since he planned for this

_'You are too predictable,'_ thought Mikey.

Right before Klahadore reached him Mikey did a back flip and kicked Klahadore in the chin. Klahadore was dizzy from the hit.

"Hits on the chin shake the brain causing any person to lose control for a while" commented Mikey.

"B-bastard," muttered Klahadore while trying to gain balance.

"I'm more of a brawler, observe, and adapt," Mikey said. He then took that chance and landed in front of Klahadore with both swords pointed at Klahadore, he was about to stab him and end this once and for all. Klahadore saw that and knew it was too late.

BAM! A gun was shot. Mikey stopped in his tracks he felt a hot sharp prick in his lower back. He looked down and saw blood coming from his back, his knees buckled and he fell.

_'Shit!'_

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to help but you jumped back at the last second and i…in the chaos…I couldn't," The man that looked like lamb couldn't finish his sentence since Klahadore took the chance and slashed his arm rendering the man unconscious.

"Thanks for the help, I spared your life. Not that my subordinates will when they find you." Grinned Klahadore.

"S-stop you bastard," muttered Mikey as he grabbed his wound since the bullet hit his left kidney.

"As for you. Judging from the wound it seems that you don't have much long to live so I'll let you live a bit longer and bleed slowly to death in your own pool of blood," Klahadore said while laughing and stepping on Mikey's body as he exited the room. "I wonder what those idiots are doing right now?"

_'Damn it! I won't heal right away from the looks of it.I need to take the bullet out to heal. Stupid old man, you just had to try to help…. damn I'm losing consciousness.'_ Mikey jabbed his finger in the bullet wound and screamed in pain. Just as he took out the bullet his body shut down not allowing him to cause further damage. Images flashed In Mikey's mind.

_'Mikey! Hey Mikey look at this cool necklace I found!'_

_'Idiot call me Michelangelo.'_

_'Eh! No way, Mikey is way cooler!'_

'_what's with your carefree attitude? Can't you be serious for once?'_

-A WHILE LATER-

"mhhmmmf, where am I?" Asked Mikey while grabbing his head and slowly opening his eyes. He was lying inside the mansion within one of the rooms, there was blood on him but no wounds, he felt the place of the bullet wound but felt nothing. "Oh right! The damn butler" Mikey shouted as he got up.

He checked the lamb man for a pulse and found one.

"Phew! He didn't kill him. Damn old man, shooting my ass then getting your ass handed it to you," sighed Mikey. "Let's go check on the others. Ah, but first these clothes won't do."

Mikey rushed through the town to the cliff that they originally thought the pirate's would come form but saw nothing.

"So they came from the other side," remarked Mikey as he ran to the other side of the island and heard Luffy shout, "Gomu Gomu no Kane!"

He saw Luffy's head stretch all the way back and smash into Klahadore's face knocking him unconscious, he also noticed the cuts on Luffy's body.

"Tch, that idiot keeps getting hurt," stated Mikey while running downhill to were Nami and Luffy were.

"Mikey!" screamed Nami while waving to him, but he ran passed her and headed to Luffy who collapsed in his arms.

"You are too careless Luffy."

Mikey laid Luffy on the floor and sat next to him ,Luffy just stared at the sky.

"I want some meat," was all Luffy said.

"I can't believe this. After such a fight all you ask for is meat!" Whined Nami as she approached the two.

"Where the hell were you!" Nami punched Mikey on the head. She was rather angry at his disappearance.

Luffy turned his head and looked at Mikey then looked back up at the sky, "Mikey fought too."

Nami sat next to Luffy and placed his hat back on his head, "What do you mean?"

"That butler guy told me," Luffy paused then looked at Mikey again. "You healed again didn't you?"

"Heh, well yeah, I guess," replied Mikey while rubbing his head and grinning sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't meant to beat him."

"What! You fought that butler?" asked Nami with eyes wide open since she assumed that Mikey was wondering around in the village.

"Well yeah just forget about it," he waved aside her shock.

"Yo you guys!" shouted Zoro as he approached them. "I thought the bar was here, but it's just you guys."

Zoro was nonchalantly trying to hide his embarrassment for screwing up the directions he got from the villager.

"You just got lost didn't you?" asked Nami while sweat dropping.

After a couple of minutes Usopp came from the woods with his face full of bruises and some blood on his face but that didn't stop him from smiling happily. He walked down the cliff to where Luffy, Mikey, Zoro, and Nami were resting and grinned. "If it weren't for you, the village couldn't have been protected."

"What are you talking about? If you didn't do anything I wouldn't have helped you," smirked Zoro as he looked up at Usopp from where he was resting.

"Same here," stated Luffy bluntly.

Nami hugged her treasure bag and smiled, "That's okay because I got all their treasure."

Mikey just smiled.

"I didn't do anything really," He waved his hand in the air dismissive of Usopp's thanks.

-NEAR THE COST-

"I wonder what the surprise is?" asked Nami as the group was walking with Kaya towards the cost.

"I bet it's some good meat," drooled Luffy with shiny eyes.

"No it's not!" yelled Nami and Zoro.

"Well here we are," Kaya removed a tree branch and revealed the lamb man standing next to a ship. "I remembered your request earlier and this is my thanks. You wanted a ship didn't you?"

"A caravel!" Nami jumped in the air in happiness at the sight of the ship.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Luffy yelled with big shiny eyes.

"Well this is the least we can do. I designed this ship and put all my dreams in it, I hope you guys will cherish it like I did," said the lamb man.

"We will!" yelled Luffy with his fist up in the air.

Lamb man then started talking to Luffy abut how to steer the ship and how to maintain it but Luffy was completely out of it.

"I think you better explain that to me," sweat dropped Nami, she approached the lamb man and started listening in.

"When will Mikey be here?" asked Luffy while kicking some pebbles out of boredom. "I wanna hurry up and set sail with this amazing ship."

"Will you be quiet. He said that he went to check up on Usopp since he volunteered to be the one to go get him," Zoro anwered while resting near a tree. Luffy just whined a continued kicking pebbles.

"AAh everyone heeelp!" Came Usopp's voice from the top of the hill.

"You idiot! Why did you get me involved?" shouted Mikey.

The two came down the hill at full speed with Usopp stuck to his backpack rolling and Mikey on top of it running trying not to fall off and get run over.

"Speak of the devil," smirked Zoro as he took out two of his blades.

"Zoroo you idiot don't you dare cut us!" screamed Usopp while picking up more speed.

"Relax he is using the back of his sword," remarked Mikey. "Wait. Crap! If they suddenly stop us then I am gonna..."

But before Mikey could finish Zoro and Luffy stopped Usopp from rolling which launched Mikey a few meters in the air. He crashed hard into the lamb man, barely missing Kaya.

"Ah my head is dizzy. Those jerks can't think ahead," whined Mikey since his head was pounding.

The lamb man recognized Mikey from the fight with Kuro and his eyes were wide in shock, his knees buckled and he collapsed. "You! You are alive! I am so sorry about before, I was just trying to help. It was an accident."

"What are you talking about old man?" laughed Mikey as he got up and dusted his clothes.

"But I shot you in the back, don't you remember?" Asked the lamb man with a shaky voice.

"Mikey what is he talking about?" asked Nami since she was concerned with the words she is hearing.

Mikey sighed then looked at Nami and smiled. He then lifted is shirt and faced the lamb man.

"See nothing happened. You were probably hallucinating from the lack of blood from that wound you got," stated Mikey while pointing at his bandages.

"No Mikey you really did get shot, that stupid butle…"

"Be quiet idiot!" yelled Zoro as he grabbed Luffy's lips and closed them shut. "Mikey obviously doesn't want the old man to feel troubled."

"Ah I see. It seems that you are right since I don't see any wounds," laughed the old man. Although his weak laugh showed that he was still concerned

"Well, I hope we meet again on the sea someday," waved Usopp as he picked up his backpack.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mikey.

"We're on the same team now," stated Luffy

"B-but…" stuttered Usopp unable to find words .

"Just hurry up and get you ass up here," ordered Zoro not even bothering to look.

"Alright, but I'm going to be captain!" Usopp jumped in the air with joy on hearing that.

"No!" Yelled everyone else.

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

After the fight the sun shone brightly however the ship was dead quite except for a loud snoring sound. The group was having some rest time. Zoro was sleeping next to Usopp out on deck and Luffy was sleeping on Merry's head, while Nami was napping in the Kitchen. The only exception was Mikey who was on watch since he didn't need the rest.

"Ah man I can get used to this life on the sea," sighed Mikey he was resting his head on the crow's nest and thinking about all that has happened to him. He looked down at Luffy who was in a different world, snoring louder than a lion's roar.

"I wonder if that lady knew what the hell she was talking about," whispered Mikey as he kept on staring at Luffy.

_Flashback_

_"My dear this has to be done. As much as I hate disagreeing with you, these are the rules that bound us," said a man in a white robe and a blue decorative scarf that had all sorts of jewels woven was standing in front of a chained Mikey._

_"Don't call me dear, you should know the circumstances of this child," the lady complained to the man, she then faced Mikey and bent down to eye level with him._

_"Like I said earlier, go find that boy. You will help each other achieve your goals," whispered the woman without blinking, she had a smile on her face; trying to reassure Mikey but couldn't mask the sadness and regret in her eyes._

_Mikey was captivated for a moment in her eyes. This woman that he always only saw form a distance was kneeling in front of him. She had a captivating aura that would make you lose all your misery, his tense muscles relaxed and all his worries seemed to ease off. It felt like being embraced by his mother._

_"Why should I believe you? No one believes me, besides MY own father doesn't give a damn about me, so why should you?" asked Mikey as he turned his face away from the woman._

_"He…I …I am sorry, I can't let you know for your own safety," answered the woman with a hesitant voice as if there is a big weight on her shoulder that she wanted to drop._

_"Let's go my dear, before the guards arrive. It won't end well if we are seen here." Whispered The man. His voice was bold and deep._

_"This is the last time you will remain the same, please forgive me the next time we meet," The woman said as she stood up and slowly backed away from Mikey._

_"Wait, what do you mean remain the same?" asked Mikey but the woman had left the cell and already started walking away not bothering to look back._

_"Answer me damn it!" yelled Mikey._

_Flashback End_

"Oh yeah, I wanted to check these wanted posters I got from the News Coo mail, can't believe that town didn't have any!" Laughed Mikey. He was excitedly holding a couple dozen wanted posters in his hands. "Man I really need to get the explanation on these Beli numbers that keep on appearing at the bottom of every wanted poster." Mikey was busy commenting on every picture he saw, how this one was cool and that one was lame, and this one was funny. "Ah there are so many different pirates out there," sighed Mikey, "I wonder what mine would like?"

He was resting his chin on his hand and imagining all the cool poses he could be pictured in when Luffy's voice came from below.

"Hey Mikey come down here!" yelled Luffy who had jumped down the Merry's figurehead and was standing near the mainmast next to everyone else.

"Comin!" he yelled back Mikey as jumped from the scare crow and landed on Zoro in the most ungraceful way.

"Watch it will you!" yelled Zoro while pushing Mikey off him.

"Ah Zoro-kun you're softer than you look, didn't feel a thing at all!" teased Mikey. Everyone was laughing at the comment except Zoro who was mumbling something about cutting Mikey to pieces.

"Yosh! Everyone I called you because this ship needs a flag," yelled Luffy with pride. He was happy since he dreamed his whole life to say these words on his own pirate ship to his own pirate crew. He showed the pirate flag he was holding which looked like a 3 years old's drawing.

"That's the worst drawing I have ever seen," commented was making a face of utter disgust.

"Well why don't you try?" asked Nami. "Maybe you have some artistic talent of your own."

"Hmmf maybe I will!" replied Mikey only to be interrupted by Usopp who drew the Straw Hat's flag with amazing skill and precision.

"Wow I never knew you were this good Usopp!" yelled Nami while grabbing the flag and having a better look.

"I guess you won't get to see my skills," sighed Mikey disappointed at the lost opportunity to show off.

"Don't worry it's not like there is any?" commented Zoro while smirking in Mikey face trying to get back at the earlier tease.

"What's that muscle head? At least I don't just exist to cut stuff," replied Mikey with a sly grin on his face.

"Says the guy who was drifting naked," laughed Zoro.

"That's it! I'm gonna color that abnormally green hair of yours to a more normal color," yelled Mikey as he ran to the yellow paint pail and grabbed the soaked paint brush and smeared paint all over Zoro's head.

Everyone started laughing hard on floor. "Wow it actually suits him!" laughed Usopp.

"Who would have known Zoro's hair can be blonde too!" laughed Nami while hugging her stomach.

"Zoro you look cool," laughed Luffy while rolling on the floor.

"Why you stupid, naked pervert," yelled Zoro while grabbing the red paint pail and dumping it all on Mikey. "Hmph, serves you right"

"Muhaha Idiot! You just gave me more power!" laughed Mikey evilly. "This is what muscle heads that don't think ahead get!" Zoro froze realzing what Mikey was about to do "You woudn't!"

He tackled Zoro on the floor while smearing all the red paint on Zoro and laughing hysterically.

"Yosh! Paint fight!" yelled Luffy who grabbed a blue paint brush and white one.

"Luffy no stop!" yelled Nami.

"Luffy don't! I will die if you will," yelled Usopp while dodging a slash from Luffy and hiding behind Nami.

"AAH! Don't use me as a shield," yelled Nami as she threw Usopp at Luffy, who with delight covered Usopp with paint.

"Shishihsi, that was easy!" laughed Luffy. "Guess I'm the best at this."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Mikey and Zoro who both had two pails of paint each.

"Nami, Usopp get him!" ordered Mikey.

"No stop! Captain's order!" shouted Luffy who started to back away.

"Captain my butt, you just tried to throw paint at me! "yelled Nami.

"Usopp-sama will never forgive transgressors," said Usopp with a deep voice and sly smile. In the blink of a second the two tackled Luffy and pinned him while laughing evilly.

"AH! Mutiny on the first day on the ship," yelled Luffy right before Zoro and Mikey poured paint on everyone else

The rest of the day the crew ended up playing with the paint resulting in a big mess on the ship which was cleaned up after Nami pounded everyone's head. The cleanup took till night fall, everyone gathered in the kitchen of the merry after taking showers and cleaning themselves.

"Where is Nami?" Zoro asked Usopp since Mikey was busy trying to take out a bone from Luffy's mouth.

"Idiot! Fish are full of bones," complained Mikey in the background.

"Right here!" replied Nami as she walked in and took a seat."You know this is really a nice kitchen."

"We could hire someone to cook?" suggested Mikey.

"The most important crew member," remarked Zoro

"You think so?" asked Usopp.

"You're right Zoro," Luffy stated as he stood up. "Real pirates should have a musician!"

"Are you an idiot?" yelled everyone.

"For a second I thought he was going to say something smart," sighed Nami.

"Luffy's right," declared Mikey while smiling. "Real pirates do need a musician,"

"Mikey, don't encourage him," whined Nami.

"But!" yelled Mikey so that he can stop any further comments on what he said. "Luffy wouldn't you rather have someone that can cook you delicious food whenever you want to?" asked Mikey with a sly grin. Everyone understood what he meant.

"Y-yeah Luffy imagine all the meat you can eat," Usopp said.

"Mikey you're a smart man," Luffy said while drooling and imagining a mountain of meat.

The crew went on talking about useless things with each other for the next while until Mikey slammed his foot on the table making everyone stop and look at him.

"Listen everyone we had enough rest, so I want everyone to tell me how the fight went," Mikey said after taking his foot down.

"What's there to it?" asked Zoro. "We kicked their butts,"

"Then why did you have all those injuries on you?" asked Mikey with a serious face.

"Oh those two cat guys tricked Zoro and stole his katanas," answered Nami. Zoro grit his teeth remembering how stupid he was for underestimating an enemy.

"Zoro you want to be the strongest swordsman right?" asked Mikey. "You can't be careless and reckless with your fights. Underestimating an enemy is a swordsman's biggest mistake. You have a lot to learn, if we fight right now I can probably take you out," Mikey said, he then looked at Zoro straight in the eyes trying to make sure he is taking in what he was saying.

"That's not what happened when you fought that unicycle guy," Zoro was pissed at what Mikey just said.

"True. I may not have your strength but I do have skill. After all, strength isn't everything," commented Mikey a he took a seat.

Zoro eyes widened at the last comment Mikey said. It was exactly what Zoro told Kuina when they were arguing. "So what do you want to do about it?"

The rest was just watching what's happening remembering their own fights and reflecting on them, while Luffy was munching on plate of fruit

"Zoro," sighed Mikey. "It's true that I said that I could take you out, but that's just for now."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zoro.

" I am no swordsman. I am skilled to a certain extent, but using only swords in order to defeat strong swordsman would end in my defeat. Your swordsmanship is lacking, enough that I can win against you; but with training, you're are going to improve it to a point where I can't win in a sword fight against you."

"What's my swordsmanship lacking?" said Zoro in angry tone.

"Let me leave you with this Zoro," Mikey said as he leaned in and looked Zoro square in the eyes. Zoro backed a bit uncomfortable with how close Mikey was. "Zoro. Can you cut steel?" asked Mikey with a hint of a smile.

"W-what?" asked a shocked Zoro since he did not expect that.

"Hmmf," Grinned Mikey as he sat down and faced Luffy .

"And you!" Mikey remembered the cuts on Luffy's body, he banged his hands on the table and grabbed his forehead with the other hand sighing. "You got such an amazing gift, but it was wasted by eating that damned devil fruit,"

"Gift?" asked Luffy while tilting his head. "What are you talking about Mikey?"

"That body that you got when you were a kid. It could have given you super powers" Mike gestured both of his hands in the air as if he was holding something. "You could have achieved your dreams in the blink of an eye, but I guess those damned elders somehow knew that you were going to eat a fruit." sighed Mikey as his hands went limp again.

"Mikey," Luffy said. He then placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and smiled. "Becoming the Pirate King right away won't be fun, I'm in it for the adventure too."

Mikey just froze and kept on staring at Luffy with eyes wide open in shock. _'How could he be so calm and happy after I just told him what he had lost!'_

"Say Mikey does reading minds count?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah! How did you know!?" yelled Mikey in surprise.

"Well back when I first met Luffy he somehow was able to tell what I was thinking, incidents from my childhood and such he even knew the name of my childhood friend that I told no one about. As well as my dream and aspirations," answered Zoro.

"Oh yeah," laughed Luffy.

Mikey stood still in his place with his mouth gaped open and his hands shaking, he then grabbed Zoro's collar.

"Zoro you better not be joking!" exclaimed Mikey.

"I don't joke around," replied Zoro as he took Mikey's hands off him. "I never mentioned anything about it because even Luffy didn't realize it himself."

Mikey just sat down and started rubbing his chin processing the info he just received.

'_He must have done it subconsciously. That means that there is a way to make him use his powers!'_

* * *

Beta read by praeses

**ReaderBot3000: All right finally this chapter is done! Sorry about not posting one last week it was half done but I didn't want to rush it and give you a crappy half-assed story. The rest of the time I spent thinking of future arcs. I was also working on a small project that you will see the next chapter! If you have any questions then feel free to PM me of just post it.I t would great if you guys reviewed the story so that i can actually know what you think! till next time.**

**Mikey: Oh cool I wanna know now!**

**ReaderBot3000: *Sigh* I know, waiting sucks but I promise you it will be awesome Mikey!**

In case I don't make it please tell my mother I love her!  
Peace out!


End file.
